Min Søster Bursdagskake
by Jessica-X
Summary: [Indeed, you've found "The Cake Fic".] It's Anna's eighteenth birthday, and all she wants to do is spend it with Elsa. The door, however, remains just as opaque and forbidding as always. This eternal barrier between them is changing her feelings daily. Can she reach her sister, if only for this one special occasion? Maybe if they could share her cake... [STRONG M for acts/themes]
1. Bursdagskake: Anna

**Min Søster Bursdagskake  
**A _Frozen _FanFic of Familial Food Fornication  
by Jessica X

* * *

Characters and settings © Diznay and all their lot. Original story elements ©2014 to myself.

WARNING LABEL: Rated **M** for semi-graphic self-love, which may or may not involve implements and, er, **food**. This is going to be _by far _the raciest and most depraved thing I've ever dared put on FFnet, due to mature content _and _that it's a controversial topic like ElsAnna. From what I've seen and heard around the site of late, this shouldn't pose a major problem, but I would ask someone _warn me _to take it down or edit it rather than simply report me or have it removed. I'm earnestly striving to abide by the site standards! For the curious who are completely stumped and can't utilize Google Translate, the title simply means **"My Sister's Birthday Cake"** in Norwegian.

Here we are again, lovelies! My Frozen fic came about both because a friend was asking me about my old fiction (and I noticed it has been nearly a year since my last ficlet was published on here - ye gods!), and the fact that the internet seems to be widely embracing this particular pairing. That's a beautiful thing, it really is (despite the "I-word" coming into play)! Mostly I take this standpoint because I noticed the undertones _immediately _when I watched the film a month or so ago (naturally, me being me). Near perfect fic-fodder - so delicious! To those of you who are nay-sayers, Anna actually uses The Three Little Words while gazing into Elsa's eyes! Who she snogged is immaterial when it's Elsa's hands she's holding on the ice rink! Kristoff can be her "beard" all day long, so long as the nights belong to the sisters (because Kristoff is obviously in love with his reindeer, anyway).

You needn't tell me how rotted my brain is. I'm _well _aware.

And yes, this is _again _me coming-out-of-and-going-straight-back-into retirement. Consider me as a permanent pensioner who, once in a while, volunteers one up as a service to the community! Love to do it now and then, just as a quick diversion from my original fiction work (and that pesky "real life" everyone keeps going on about, which I promise I'll check into eventually). We now return you to your regularly-scheduled Jess-free life.

But cripes, do I love you all. You'll never know how dearly.

[**EDIT - GOD ALMIGHTY, BIG EDIT**: Okay, so now that, er... I've been made aware that Tumblr has been... let's say "dissecting" this story (search for "cake fic" or "Forkanna" and it pops right up. I may have to emigrate from the internet soon.), let's address a couple of issues that I feel are very... VERY PERTINENT. Firstly, I truly hope none of you were thinking Anna would be stabbing the tines into herself. HANDLE ONLY! CHRIST! Secondly, they're both lying on either side of the door, heads pointing in the same direction. Parallel to each other. Sort of halfway between on side and on back. HAVE NONE OF YOU EVER- you know what? I dare not finish that sentence. Hopefully this alleviates some of the confusion! Also, a quick _thank you_ to those of you defending me on there, honestly, it really means a lot to me. All I did was write a stupid little thing... it only took me a few hours... it wasn't supposed to draw a line in the sand! *sweatdrop*]

Jessex

* * *

Min Søster Bursdagskake: Anna

My eighteenth birthday was… different. Different-bad or different-good, I'm still not sure. Either way, definitely not your run-of-the-mill anniversary of being born.

Okay, so here's the thing: something changed about my family when I was little. I have such happy, carefree memories with my older sister that suddenly drop off. Like, off a cliff. And I don't understand it. This isn't one of those things you realize you'll never understand, and then just give up and get on with your life. This is _permanent. _Forever will it haunt me.

But it was tolerable up until I was about fifteen; I mean, I still had my parents, and we would still venture outside the castle once in a while. They were so tight-lipped about Elsa - that's my sister, sorry - that it frustrated me, but most days I simply accepted that they were never going to spill the _lutefisk_ about why she wrote me off. So I put all my effort into enjoying time spent with the family that still felt like I was worth talking to. Which Elsa, for her own mysterious reasons, did not.

And then, at fifteen… I lost Mother and Father. They were the King and Queen to everybody else. To me, they were my only friends, my entire world. With one tragic accident at sea, they were out of reach beyond the grave, and Elsa was out of reach beyond her oaken doors. I was literally alone.

Their death is almost certainly what triggered my emotional shift. It was so gradual, not even I noticed it, but that got the ball rolling.

I spent more and more time outside Elsa's room, lying on the floor and talking through the slit at the bottom. Long ago, she learned to hear my footsteps and hide. When she was, say, eight or nine, I might still catch a glimpse of her playing on the floor or pacing before she realized I was there. Not anymore. Regardless, I would talk to her, tell her about my day… beg her to come out and play with me like we used to. As I got older, "build a snowman" changed to "get lunch" or "go for a walk" or "talk about boys"... anything, everything. Even when she refused - or more often, ignored my existence - I'd keep talking, I'd read to her, sing to her. Some days, I could convince myself that she was on her deathbed and that this was the only thing keeping her alive. In a way, maybe it was the only thing keeping both of us alive.

We went through phases. Some months, she would refuse me more loudly, scream at me to leave, wail and call me names to get me to leave her alone. That was when I could usually hear her crying. Some months slipped by without her uttering a single syllable. Some months, I'd try to stay away for a while, frustrated with being held at arm's length. Some months, I'd sleep outside the door on a borrowed pillow, waiting and hoping for her to emerge, crying myself to sleep.

Oh, I would see her. Really did make it sound like I never saw her before, but yes, once in a blue moon I'd notice her out of the corner of my eye at the end of the hallway - but by the time I chased her down, she'd be locked tightly away in her room. Sometimes she would open the door when she thought I wasn't there, see The Enemy lying in wait, and slam it again. Once or twice…

Yeah. This is the thing that hurts my heart, and part of the reason I never gave up on her entirely. Once or twice, I'd wake up on the floor outside her room and find a blanket draped over me that wasn't mine, even though I was alone. It could have been one of the servants, but…

More and more, things would slip out of my mouth that sounded strange, even to myself. At first, it was only the phrasing: when I would mean to say that I was frustrated with her silence, I'd say, "Why won't you let me in? Can't you see how much I love you?" Meaning that one day I might be wed to someone in a distant land and leave her alone in her castle, I'd say, "What if I left you for another man?" Whoopsie! Not quite what I intended to imply. Funny, huh?

Except it felt true when I'd say it. I really was emotionally tied to her in so many knots that I wasn't sure they _could _be unravelled. I wanted them to be sometimes, but most times I liked the knots the way they were. My emotions were the only connection I had left to the girl who had once been my best friend in all the world.

Why couldn't she just return my affections? We were sisters, weren't we? Sisters are supposed to be close, supposed to share their lives in ways mere friends or suitors never could. There for each other forever. What had broken us this way? Was it something I had done and, for whatever reason, didn't remember doing? All of our childhood memories were so idyllic… there was no dark incident, no horrible mistake that destroyed our precious bond.

Didn't. Make. Sense.

And then came my eighteenth birthday. The morning hadn't been that different from any other, except for the minor festivities: a few scattered gifts from noble houses and neighboring friendly countries, some small banquet for dinner. Making idle conversation with the castle staff, all of whom treated me well enough but none of them were really friends. Trying not to talk to the paintings again. Pretty much a typical day of celebration in Castle Arendelle.

However, late that night, when I approached my sister's chambers...

~ a ~

"Elsa?"

No answer. No surprise.

"I… um, it's my birthday. I'm eighteen! Can you believe it? You probably knew that, though… or m-maybe you forgot? Of course, why would you want to remember anything about me?"

_No, _I swore at myself. _You said you were going to stop being passive-aggressive. That never solves anything._

"Um, I saved you a piece of cake!" Setting the plate down by the door, I flapped my hands at it to waft the smell through the crack. "It's double-chocolate… isn't that your favourite? I-is it still? I'm sorry, maybe it's not. Maybe you don't want it. If you do, though, it's right here…"

Stony silence.

"Weselton sent exotic fruits," I went on as I settled down, cross-legged, on the pillow I had brought with me. Actually, I had considered several times asking someone to custom-build a cabinet to put outside Elsa's room that would hold pillows for whenever I visited, but that seemed frivolous. Also, my sister would probably have it removed to discourage me. "And a necklace. I'm not wearing it since, uh, it's kind of heavy. And ugly. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

Nothing.

My voice fought to stay cheerful. "Only a few more months, now! You're gonna be crowned Queen of Arendelle! Won't that be great? We get to have a party and everything, open the gates - and probably people will bring you ugly necklaces and fruit, and there'll be more chocolate than we know what to do with! Except I could probably think of a few things." An earnest smile spread across my face. "What if we just rolled around in it? Would that be stupid? Obviously, it would be so much fun, but then we probably couldn't eat it anymore, and… and I dunno, sorry. Never mind."

The door just looked at me like I was stupid for talking to inanimate objects.

"What are you going to wear? Do you have your gown all picked out? I do. It's simple, I… I tried not to dress all the way down to 'shabby', it's a nice one - just not nicer than yours, I hope! But if y-you let me in, we could compare them and make sure I don't upstage you. Even though I'm sure that's not possible! Gosh, you're so pretty, Elsa. Good thing you're going to be queen and I'm not, because I think the kingdom would revolt if a plain, boring-faced girl like me took the throne!"

I tried to laugh a little, but it sounded so hollow in that abandoned hallway that I didn't hold out for long.

That's when the tears began to bloom. Not quite falling yet, I tried to hold them at bay with the bright spot of my birthday, and with the promise of seeing Elsa one way or another soon, but the date of her coronation was too distant so that incentive wasn't strong enough.

"S-sorry," I said in my pained voice. "I just… you're so far away even though you're right here. I r-really wanted to sp- to spend my birthday with you."

Not even a rustling or a stirring.

"Elsa!" I gasped, crawling forward and pressing my face right up against the crack under the door. "Do you even hear me anymore? What if you're in there dying? How would I know? How would I be able to save you if I don't even know you're in trouble? Talk to me! Just say anything at all, please, I… you don't have to spend any time with me, you can hate me all you want, but I still love you and I need- I can't let- if anything ever happened to you, I m-might die!"

Silence fell heavy around me. My fingers wriggled under the door for a second in desperation, but it never did any good. This time was no exception.

"That sounds crazy," I began again, trying to steady my voice with limited success, "but it may really be true. You're so much more important to me than you can imagine, and you're all I have in my life, and if you're gone… I just don't see any point anymore."

Grabbing the cake, I sliced it horizontally into four thin pieces, squished them next to each other on the plate, and slid it halfway under the door. Then I kicked it with all my might, sending it rocketing past our eternal barrier, clattering against the flagstones as it travelled beyond my reach.

"Eat!" I shouted at her. "My birthday only comes once a year, you know! I'm trying to share this with you! Why are you being, so, so…" My fists pounded on the door. "Just let me in! We can stay up all night, doing each other's hair, and I… I won't even ask why we can't normally see each other, even though it's tearing me up inside, every day! Promise with all my heart, if I can just see you, feel you close by again, I won't ask for another thing between now and the coronation, I'll…" I screwed up my courage. "I won't even visit your door again. I won't even walk down this hallway. You can have all the space you need, if you say just one word to me, or come out here for a few minutes, or let me in, or anything at all! Just anything!"

My eye strained under the door. I could see the plate near her bed, and that was it. The fork had fallen off right before it came to a halt, but the cake was still in its place on board the vessel.

"ELSA!"

I waited for a while after that, heart in my raw throat, burning in my stomach. No reply at all.

"Damn it!" I sobbed, the tears coming more freely now. "Why? What have I done to you that was this horrible? Was it something I said? I take it back, all of it! Something I did, maybe? Did I hurt you? Oh, God - what if I crippled you and you're lying there on your deathbed, and it's all because of me?! No wonder you… you hate me! You hate me so badly to seal me away from your life!"

Then I was lost in sobs for quite a while. Not sure how long. What brought me back around was a scraping sound, and my eyes opened to see the plate was right in front of me.

Scrambling, I shoved it aside and pressed my face to the door - this was too good to be true! And it might not seem like a big deal to you, but the sight of her bare heels pacing across the floor to her bed was like sunlight peeking through a furious thunderstorm.

"Elsa," I said in the barest whisper. Her steps hesitated, and she turned around. Her feet were huge now. Well, not really; I mean, they were proportional to the rest of her, we probably actually had the same shoe size. But it had been so many years since I last saw them that it was the first thought that came to me. Swallowing, I began, "Elsa, you-"

And then they turned and vanished upward as she climbed into bed.

Feeling forlorn and blessed at the same time, I withdrew slightly to look at the plate. Half of the cake was gone, and a morsel speared on the fork had a neat half-moon missing from it. She had shared my birthday cake with me. Not knowing why, I picked up the fork and stared at it intently, studying this discovery, this treasure. Moonlight glinted off the bite of cake and the silver of the fork. Experimentally, I touched the tip of my tongue to the chocolate confection and met moisture.

Instantly, electricity shot through my body. It was a strange reaction, but I already knew the reason behind it; this was the most interaction I had with my sister in years. Saliva-to-saliva was an odd form of contact to rejoice in, I understand, but what were my options?

As my tongue slowly glided over the cake's surface, I thought, _Elsa's mouth was here. Right here, right on this very bite! Her teeth met each other here, her lips even… she drew the other half of what I'm tasting into herself, it's a part of her now. And she can be a part of me again._

There's no better way to describe what I did next than to say, um… I kissed the cake. I kissed it pretty hard, too. Nothing was making sense anymore, but this was what I had been reduced to: making out with food in order to feel the most remote bond to my estranged sister.

Somehow, the knowledge of what I was doing combined with the rich and decadent flavour of the cake itself conspired against me, and I began to feel more… _awake _than usual. My fingertips and the backs of my knees tingled, and my stomach began to flutter, my heart beat faster. My eyes, previously burning with tears, grew heavy and closed as I moaned against the fork in my hand.

_Her hand touched this! _my mind cried out, and I brought the handle up to my nose. Was that the faintest scent of perfume? I breathed deep, feeling it send shockwaves through me, down into my bones. My moan came again as I licked along the handle, panting as my body tried to pull in more air to compensate for my excitement.

"Mmmmmmh," I finally said more loudly as I took her half-eaten bite into my mouth, held it there. Ridiculous as this may seem, I could almost feel her inside me from that simple gesture, could feel a certain hot chill spreading from my palate into the rest of me. _"Elsa!"_

A thrill of dread shot through me when I heard the way I said her name. Something was off-balance, but my fever-struck brain couldn't quite put a finger upon it. Meanwhile, my breath came heavier and faster, my chest heaving and shuddering as it attempted to fuel my body's needs, and a tremor shot from one end of me to the other. A heat was building, one that could only be ignored for a limited amount of time before it must be addressed.

"Elsa, thank you!" I told her heatedly, wetly, inwardly offended at the way I was speaking but unable to change things now. "My birthday… you r-really did want to celebrate it with me, didn't y-you?"

No answer, of course. My body flung itself back onto the pillow as I licked the back of the fork's tines, a moaning that was almost a gag coming from the back of my throat. If this was all I was going to get, I was going to make the absolute most out of it that was possible.

"Freya!" I panted, the sickly heat inside me finally making its location known - in a place I had not expected. "Wh… what is happening to me?! Th-this is impossible, but I'm… I don't feel right, Elsa, what do I do? Tell me what I should d-"

There was a _fwump! _and the light from the crack dimmed. My head rolled to one side, fork still against my tongue, to see something had been thrown against the crack - no doubt, a blanket to muffle my unholy noise, cover my abominable shame. The light wasn't completely blotted, a square at one end was still open, but mostly I probably couldn't be heard now. It was kind of her to offer me such consideration. How wise of her to try to blot out the noise; sisters shouldn't talk to each other this way. Shouldn't feel this way about each other to begin with. How offensive and disgusting I had become in the long years since she turned her back on me.

"It's not fair!" I moaned, trying to keep my voice down and failing miserably. "You're so far away from me! Why?! Why can't I have you?!"

Again, I meant, "Why can't I have you as a part of my life again?", but perhaps my stopping place conveyed my true, well-buried feelings in a way I never could have intentionally. The heart knows better than the mind, which can be changed more easily.

My thighs began to rub together as I held the tines in my mouth, relished the last vestiges of chocolate and my Elsa as slowly the metallic taste took center stage. Heat blossomed and intensified as I did so, and my breaths were coming in shuddering gasps every time now. Never had I felt anything quite like this before - not that I even knew what to call it!

"Every night," I began to half-sob, half-moan, "when I f-fall asleep, I picture your white-gold hair, Elsa! The smile on your lips that you once wore, or even the sad little frown that took its place! Your bottomless blue eyes, your pale, slender neck, I… you're all I ever think about, all I want! What on earth is keeping you from my arms?! How do I _kill _it?! It doesn't need you like I do! It isn't… it can never love you like I can, like I do!"

Abandoning all pretense, I pressed the silvery handle of the fork, the last thing she had touched, against my loins through my clothes, and felt flames lick along my entire bottom half. The sound that burst from my throat was obscene, but that didn't matter anymore. It was so incredible! But what was I even doing? Surely, true ladies did not go around using silverware on their unmentionable parts! Something must have been wrong with me - and that something might even be the reason Elsa wanted nothing to do with me lately. Maybe I was simply a broken princess. Beyond salvaging.

"Gods!" I said in a shuddering gasp, wanting to remove my dress to release some of the blistering air but fearful that one of the castle residents would round the corner and find me this way. What a disaster that would be! Instead, I merely kicked my shoes off and fanned my face with my free hand in a vain attempt to keep from overheating. "Oh, Elsa! My precious Elsa, I would do anything for you to be with me right now!"

Slowly, I cut off another bite of cake and placed it in my mouth, holding my breath as the flavour burrowed down and into my soul… and that's when I heard it.

A soft, shuddering sigh from the other side.

"Elsa?!" I asked sharply in dismay. "Wh… are you there?" Leaning down slightly, I could see a strand of pale hair sticking past the light-blocking device, moving slightly as she moved. "Wh-what are y…"

Her moans were shapeless as whispers, holding no sound but wind, but they were moans all the same. Holding my breath, I watched her hair and listened to her panting, making small squeals as she likely experienced the same insanity I had just been bombarded with moments before.

"Ah!" I breathed as tears slid down my cheeks, raising my skirts and pressing the fork-handle more directly against my underpants. I'm sure the warmth opening my dress freed would have been enough to drive off the cold of any small room. "This… th-this is the best birthday gift you could have given me, Elsa, I… oh, I do love you, and with all my heart! Whatever your reasons, I won't… you have me anyway, Elsa!"

Until that point, I had been regretting the bizarre noises coming from my own throat… but those that were emanating from Elsa on the other side of the door were much more peculiar. The raw need was stronger, and the half-hearted attempts to stop herself from making any sounds at all only distorted them, made them seem hungrier, stranger. As I watched in amazement, her head slowly came into view as she likely crept backward along the floor, and her little ear showed me she was staring straight up.

Afraid of what I might find, I gripped the fork by the tines and slid the handle down the front of my panties, eyes focused on Elsa so I wouldn't see my own shame. The semi-warmed metal still felt like a chip of ice against the burning there, crackling along my entire body and causing it to stiffen, my toes to curl and my back to arch. What was this, how was it happening to me? How was I supposed to endure this for even a second?! Yet I wanted it to keep going - wanted to feel hard metal against slick, syrupy heat, wanted to feel Elsa against it-

Wanted to feel _Elsa _against my sodden folds? What kind of nonsense was that?! It was true, of course, but thinking it made me feel like an insane person, feeble-minded and wanting things beyond the realm of possibility. Even so, the thought rang just as true inside myself as my wild heartbeat.

Unwilling to waste another second, I reached under the door, snagging my fingers against the obstruction. The cloth pulled aside easily, and my cheeks filled with rose as I saw bare flesh. My sister had, at some point, disrobed; easily enough done inside the bedchamber rather than out in the hallway! She must have heard my breath catch because her head whipped to the side, and I saw her wide eye take in what had come to pass. One hand shot downward.

"NO!" I almost screamed, even though the pleasure in my voice almost robbed it of its raw fear. "No, please don't! Just… just leave it, please?! I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, but please!"

A single tear ran from the corner of her eye to the floor, but she did as I asked. Her arm lay against most of the door, naked shoulder flooding my senses with wonder despite how mundane it would be to see on anyone else, and her eye took up the slight remaining visible length. Again, her panting resumed.

"This… this is scary for me," I began to tell her as my hand increased its speed, as my other hand moved unbidden to my chest. "But I have never felt better than I do right this moment in about ten years, it's so- what would you even call this? Sorcery, maybe? I'm s-so confused, but it's so good, and you… and we're finally-"

"Shhh." It wasn't even a real word, but it was the most I'd heard from her in months.

"Okay," I whispered, filled to the brim with a bittersweet happiness. This was what I wanted most, even if I couldn't have it quite the way I wanted. "Okay, I c-can be quiet! I promise - j-just, well, it's harder than usual, so c-can you cut me a little slack tonight?"

A sad little chuckle, followed by more gasps. My heart soared on eagle's wings as I pushed our shared utensil against my wetness, and I heard my shoulder-strap break as I pulled my gown down to expose my chest to the halflight, as I squeezed the rapidly-stiffening peak of one mound. The sharpness of my next moan was echoed in Elsa, and I saw her arm move slightly as she changed her positioning, saw her milky ribcage exposed to me.

I wanted to reach out, to touch her. I wanted to destroy that door and launch myself atop her lean parchment-hued form, and… and I didn't know what I would do after that. Not even the faintest clue. But it was what I wanted, and what I wanted was something I couldn't have. So I forced myself to relish this new experience, this lessening of the barrier between us - even if only for tonight.

"Nnnah!" I loosed from my lips, shivering. "Oh, by Freya is this so… so _big! _Is that strange, how I describe it? I w- I want you to make it less big, b-because if I give you half of it, we can both hold some and it won't be so big, and- and I- and we can- and I want-"

"Anna!" Elsa choked out, the word sounding foreign on her tongue as she moved, something thumping against the door in her haste. The single eye was squeezed shut, though the tear-track remained. "Ah! I… nnnnngh!"

"Yes!" I half-laughed in a vague sort of triumph. The heat was building to explode somehow, and I knew instinctively that afterward, this would all go away. "Whatever happens next, you have me! You have me right now, I'm not going anywhere - I'll never go!"

In spite of her best efforts, strained whispers became shouts as her back arched more and more. Once, her head flung toward me, and I could see her mouth hanging open as she drew in breath, could see her pink, luxurious tongue a mere inch above the floor. How I wanted to draw that tongue against my own…

"Oh, Anna!" she half-screamed through the door at me, face pressing right against the gap, eye glazed over but stricken with the need to finish. "Anna, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, you'll never know, I- it's more than I can stand, but you have to know, I'm- it's all I can do for you, it's all I can do!"

"Don't say any more!" I sobbed, my face in the same position. "Just… just love me tonight, even if we both hate me in the morning! I already hate me now!"

"Never hate!" she growled, and I heard a repeated thumping against the door. Imagining her arm moving, doing what I was doing… "Just… how it has to… _hnnahh,_ why?! Why does it have to be like… like _this?!"_

"Elsaaahhh!" I cried, my hips rising to meet my hand now with every pass as I pinched the sensitive pink tips of my bosom. "Be with me! Be with me forever!"

"I can't, Anna, I can't, I c- I want to, I want _you _but I can't, I ca- ca- CAAAAAHHH!"

And as my heart shattered for the thousandth time, something else exploded from me like a shooting star. More wetness than before coated the fork, and I pushed it harder against myself than I had dared to thus far as my back stiffened and cramped, as my bones locked in place for an eternal second. Mere inches away, Elsa was building to the same moment, and then was there, back disappearing completely as her stomach rose, her hair spilling behind the head propping it all up.

For just a half-second, one that mystified me, I felt a blast of frigid winter air against my cheek as if her back arching let a breeze through to me. Had she opened the window before lying down to tease herself? Then, when the devil's spell had thoroughly run its course, we were both limp as smoked salmon, sucking to fill our aching lungs.

"Oh…" I managed to get out. "Oh, Elsa, I don't even know… but it was… it was-"

"It was," she whispered, a guilty glee in her voice. "Most definitely."

"You…" And more because I wasn't thinking than because I was feeling particularly bold, my fingers reached under the door and caressed her soft, pale cheek. "You're still in there somewhere…"

For a long instant, my beloved sister held very still, and I heard her voice make a strangled cry of dismay as she leaned into my hand. Such soft, delicate skin, but somehow chilled in spite of the warmth I saw there. No matter; every nerve ending along that arm danced in joy at knowing I had come into contact with my beloved Elsa.

Then she drew back. "Anna, y-you have to go, please."

"B-but I-" I choked off the rest, knowing it would serve little purpose. "Um… c-can w-we f-finish the cake first?" Gods, now I was stuttering like an infant.

"No. I-" She took a deep, calming breath that didn't really do the trick. "It's not wise."

"Here," I whispered, placing my drenched fork on the plate and sliding it under the door gently. "Just… try a little more? I d-don't want you to go yet."

Elsa sighed, and the plate clinked against the stone as she lifted it - and then I heard her gasp. "Anna, were you- oh! Oh, _my…"_

"Huh?"

"Th-this fork is covered in…" I could actually _hear _her swallowing anxiously. "Anna, wh-what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Sorry!" I breathed, my already-hot cheeks flushing anew. "Elsa, I swear before the gods of our ancestors, I w-wasn't thinking about the fork when I passed it back! About that, too, um... that was the last thing you had touched, and it- know what? I can't go anywhere from there without sounding weird, so maybe I should just keep my mouth sh-"

"Mmmhhh," she breathed, voice muffled. My jaw dropped. No way… and I didn't dare speak, didn't want to interrupt whatever was transpiring behind the door. "Mnah!" - that was her mouth reopening. There was a hesitation, a loud, shuddering gasp, and a scraping, clanking sound. Then the plate was thrust back through.

Half the plate's contents were gone, but the remaining portion of cake glistened conspicuously. The fork, on the other hand, was almost completely dry.

My hand went to the plate, lifted it close to my face. Inhaling the mingling scents of cocoa, sugar and womanhood, I breathed, "I… you're giving this… to me?"

There was a shyness in her voice that I was only used to hearing in my own. "Happy birthday."

Really, I can't tell you if the tears were from gratitude or dismay as I consumed her gift to me. I can't tell you because I'm honestly not sure. Just that they were thick and hot, and ran to my chin to mix with the sweat. Every time the fork returned to the plate and clanked before drawing the sticky, hot, salty-sweet confection to my lips, I heard a fresh moan from the other side. She liked that I was enjoying her added "frosting". I liked it, too.

"Ohhh," I moaned around another mouthful, touching a fingertip of my free hand to the top of the cake. Held to my nose, it was nothing but pungently-fresh Elsa - but instead of tasting it, I reached down to jerk my panties aside and press it directly against my own rich fluids. _This _was what I hungered for the most; for us to be together as one, inseparable. To join with her as deeply as I could.

"Anna, do you like it?!" Elsa was crying out wetly, and I heard an odd slapping sound I couldn't identify. "Do you like your cake?! Do y-you- l-li- do you li- do you like it?!"

"I love it!" I bleated, swiping another droplet off its surface and pressing it into myself, fingers exploring where the fork had been before. "It's so delicious! Ca- can we share cake like this on y-your birthday, too?! Can we?!"

"AHHHNH!" she gasped out, the end coming much sooner than before, and I heard a very sharp thump against the door. "Oh, Freya, Anna! We shouldn't do this! This can't b-be happening!"

"It's not!" I promised her with sudden urgency in my voice. "D-don't worry, this is only f-for you and me! Our cake, nobody else's, it's- HNNNHH - not for anyone else!"

"I… I wish it could be like this all the time," she breathed between moans, so quietly that I almost couldn't catch it. And, because she had given me so much, seemingly at great personal cost, I restrained every loud and furious demand to know _why _it could not be this way. Why she couldn't let me love her.

Again, we reached the heights of passion, each other's names on our lips, crumbs of chocolate in our mouths. I'm not sure how long I lay there with my legs open, hoping to cool off my nether regions, because I only had eyes for my sister's head on the other side of the door.

At long last, I saw her sit up stiffly, saw the distorted flesh of one buttock and the bottom of one foot, and then she was hefting herself to a standing position, to take herself away from me.

"Elsa?" Nothing. "Elsa… I know things can't be like this all the time, and the reasons are something I can't know and I'm trying to respect it, but… but I want you to always remember that if we could… it would make me really happy. Really, _really _happy."

A long moment passed as she stood there. A _very _long one. I'd just about given up when her voice whispered, "Not long now until the coronation ceremony. I'll… see you then, okay?"

Nodding, I smoothed my dresses over my legs, rolling over to lie on my side. "We can't talk about this ever again, can we? It was a one-time deal."

"Anna-" Instead of finishing her hasty thought, she sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Sorry. Gods, you'll never know how sorry I am..."

My heart fractured a bit, but not much; it was the answer I expected. "Okay. I promise not to bring it up. But if… if _you_ wanted to, or wanted to do this again… my answer is always going to be 'yes', so, um… I'll be whatever you need from me. Always."

Elsa stood there for a long time, neither of us speaking, before she went back to her bed and climbed into it, the silence returning. I lay there for almost another hour before I returned to my bedroom and promptly lost consciousness.

~ a ~

As the weeks between my birthday and hers passed slowly, I never again attempted to engage her so… let's say "forwardly" again. Once or twice, I did feel the stirrings outside her door, but I stopped myself from speaking and merely went back to my own room and "purged the urge" in whatever way possible. It was never enjoyable as that first time, of course, but it felt like a very tenuous connection with Elsa and was therefore very precious to me.

However, one day a week before she was to be crowned, I did roll over one morning to find an oddly-damp-looking plate of lingonberries and chocolates upon my nightstand. How she got in and out without waking me, I couldn't say, but I ate them slowly, savoring every last bite.

I hope tomorrow's coronation ends whatever torment has kept us apart once and for all. It's my only true hope for happiness in this life. Once all the guests have gone home and the gates are closed again… I plan on asking her if we can share a bedroom again, like we did in the old days. It's bound to be even more wonderful the second time around.

After all, slumber parties and chocolate cake are perfectly normal, sisterly things to enjoy, aren't they?

_- Fullfør -_


	2. Bursdagskake: Elsa

**Min Søster Bursdagskake: Elsa**

by Jessica X

* * *

Characters and settings © Diznay and all their lot. Original story elements © to myself.

WARNING: Rated M for semi-graphic self-love, which may involve implements and, er, food. ElsAnna.

Almighty _Lord, _the response to this! I… what… you all… *sob*

My heart is defrosted (ha, ha, and ha) by the outpouring of love for my little ficlet, especially given that I've been so absent from the fanfiction community of late. A very sincere thank-you. There were reviews that stopped my pulse for a moment or two!

So this is something I've partially experimented with before (RE: POV-switching), but not quite in such a fashion. This is the exact same fic as "chapter 1" again, only flipping to Elsa's perspective. Hitting on this idea immediately interested me, though it _almost _breaks my original concept. PLEASE review or PM me with thoughts on that, feedback for the future - does revisiting chapter one undo the work it did insofar as "Anna can't get a read on Elsa's feelings and that's what made it good"? Or does it deepen the connection to their relationship when given opportunity to experience it from multiple angles? Or am I just sleep-deprived? (hint: either way, the last is true!) Anyway, it's a bit longer and a bit darker; after all, it's coming from Elsa. She's not had what one might call a happy childhood!

The jury is still out on a "proper" sequel. There are other writings in my blood, and I'll have to seriously consider whether or not a continuation of Bursdagskake is where my focus needs to be. Please don't mistake this for meaning I don't feel like doing it, or that if I don't that I'm snubbing anyone. There are just _so many stories _trying to burst from my fingers and not enough hours in the day to tell them all… plus, I occasionally try to eat or sleep, whichever one of those I can work into my schedule that week.

Although, my tenth Fanficiversary is coming up in a few months. Maybe I ought to do something truly epic to celebrate...

Until we meet again,

Jessex

* * *

Min Søster Bursdagskake: Elsa

People think of me as a cold and distant witch. Goddess Skaldi, how I wish they were wrong.

Growing up, I always knew I was unlike the other children. Certain… abilities manifested in me from the day I was born. Ones I dare not speak of to any outside my immediate family. It's better that way; knowledge is a weapon that can be turned against you with little to no effort. My parents convinced me of this, and I saw the reason in their restriction.

However, it wasn't early enough. Not remotely.

My younger sister, Anna, has always been a light in my heart. So fearful of my secret shame being unearthed were Mother and Father that they forbade me to play with the children of the servants, much less those of other lordlings or down in the village. However, nearly three years after my birth, there came another into our lives - a built-in best friend. Oh, how blissfully happy we were! She completed my life, made the prison that was Castle Arendelle seem like an enchanted land that only we were allowed to frolic within; a blessing rather than a curse.

Until the accident. I don't want to talk about that; it's too painful, even now. Suffice it to say I let my merriment override my wisdom. And Anna paid the cost.

Yes, we were so very narrowly able to save her, but her memories of my unnatural affliction had to be removed in the doing. Nothing is without its price; our fleeting fun for her health, her health for our memories together. My happiness for her life.

And her happiness, too. I didn't see it at the time, so absorbed was I by my own sorrow over being shut away in my room for everyone's protection, but… Anna couldn't be made to understand why it had to be that way. Not without knowledge of how I was. _What _I was. Every day for many years, I sat in my room staring at the treacherous hands that could bring such immeasurable harm to everyone I held dear if not concealed. This affliction had seemed like such fun when we were young and carefree. Now…

Mother and Father, the King and Queen, were my window to the outside world. They brought me news of Anna's development, the goings-on in the kingdom, styles and seasons and matters of state. They groomed me to be a fine queen, if a lonely one.

And then I lost that, too, when they never came back from their voyage. I lost it all. I was truly alone.

Despite my best attempts to dissuade her, Anna doggedly returned to my door day after day, pleading with me to show myself, to play with her, to become a family again. I could not. How irresponsible would a person have to be to approach someone you _knew _you had almost killed the last time you were alone together? Such folly… and yet I fed on her tiny snippets of reality that she smuggled me from outside the castle walls. Hating my weakness for the red-headed brat, I drank in her words like a cordial, painting murals on the insides of my mind with the descriptions. Through her, I saw much more than I could looking through the glass onto the village below.

Meanwhile, I spent the time she was absent sitting in my bay window, gazing out toward the snow-capped mountains. Oh, to go there! Already, I was as one of the Ymir, an abominable giant of frost said to be the bane of the ice-cutters. Might as well be among my peers.

And thus was my pitiable, wretched existence; a child full of love shut away and told never to use it. A young lady who never knew a man's gentle wave, a fine stroll through a garden, a luncheon among vivendels and blåveises. An existence completely apart from any humanity never fosters affection. My heart wasn't just growing cold - it was already frozen over.

Much like the rest of me.

~ e ~

"Elsa?"

My muzzy blonde head jerked up from where it rested lightly against the wall behind my bed. Who was it now? My mouth was halfway open to send the servant away before recognition crawled up and over me like a blanket of needles: _her._

"I… um, it's my birthday. I'm eighteen! Can you believe it? You probably knew that, though… or m-maybe you forgot? Of course, why would you want to remember anything about me?"

Anna's birthday. A tiny smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. I had remembered, actually, a week or so previous to that evening, but what could I do to help her celebrate? Just as quickly, my happiness drained away. For her, this might be a bright spot in her life, but for me it was a reminder of what I'd given up: a real life.

"Um, I saved you a piece of cake! It's double-chocolate… isn't that your favourite? I-is it still? I'm sorry, maybe it's not. Maybe you don't want it. If you do, though, it's right here…"

The shadow under the crack in my door shifted slightly as I heard a clinking sound. She wasn't putting on airs. Not that she often did; I knew my kind, earnest sister was mostly straightforward and uncomplicated. In a disconnected way, I loved that about her. She would make some fine young prince a warm and caring wife one day.

"Weselton sent exotic fruits," she persisted as she seated herself. Ah, so this was to be one of _those _nights. How long would she linger outside my door, I wondered? An hour? Two? All night? One never could tell with her. "And a necklace. I'm not wearing it since, uh, it's kind of heavy. And ugly. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

I nodded silently. Why I gave this response, none can truly know. My best guess is that I so badly wanted to speak that I had to channel this desire somewhere else. Hence, nonverbal communication with a person who couldn't see me.

"Only a few more months, now! You're gonna be crowned Queen of Arendelle! Won't that be great? We get to have a party and everything, open the gates - and probably people will bring you ugly necklaces and fruit, and there'll be more chocolate than we know what to do with! Except I could probably think of a few things."

_Why? _I inwardly demanded of her. _Why do you insist on treating your abominable sister with such kindness? I've only ever shown you an impenetrable wall of indifference. You really are almost as mad as I am, when all is said and done._

"What if we just rolled around in it? Would that be stupid? Obviously, it would be so much fun, but then we probably couldn't eat it anymore, and… and I dunno, sorry. Never mind."

I stifled a giggle. Too precious.

"What are you going to wear? Do you have your gown all picked out? I do. It's simple, I… I tried not to dress all the way down to 'shabby', it's a nice one - just not nicer than yours, I hope! But if y-you let me in, we could compare them and make sure I don't upstage you. Even though I'm sure that's not possible! Gosh, you're so pretty, Elsa. Good thing you're going to be queen and I'm not, because I think the kingdom would revolt if a plain, boring-faced girl like me took the throne!"

The giggle, silent though it had been, had long died in my throat to be replaced by the sting of quiet and weary tears. Compliments, begging… she sounded like a spurned lover outside my door. Didn't she have any self-respect? Sometimes that angered me; perhaps unduly, but it did. Night after night, she hounded me, insisted I fill the void in her life, not knowing it could never be. Maybe if I had been left alone as I wished, it would be more bearable. However, with this constant flow of her badgering me, pining after my attention, how could I not get angry?

"S-sorry," she whispered, voice thick with sadness. Poor little lamb… "I just… you're so far away even though you're right here. I r-really wanted to sp- to spend my birthday with you."

A pregnant pause. She awaited a response that was not mine to give. My parents had given me explicit orders; I saw no reason that their untimely deaths should negate them.

"Elsa! Do you even hear me anymore? What if you're in there dying? How would I know? How would I be able to save you if I don't even know you're in trouble? Talk to me! Just say anything at all, please, I… you don't have to spend any time with me, you can hate me all you want, but I still love you and I need- I can't let- if anything ever happened to you, I m-might die!"

Muscles in my chest constricted, and I clutched at the front of my nightgown. So this was evolving from one of _those _nights into a _bad _night. I had hoped against hope that the happiness of her birthday would carry her through several days without one of these breakdowns. From either of us.

"That sounds crazy, but it may really be true. You're so much more important to me than you can imagine, and you're all I have in my life, and if you're gone… I just don't see any point anymore."

_Oh, Anna, _I thought bitterly. _You have so much more to live for than I do. My life is all plotted out and will be nothing but misery. You, however! You can live, can go forth and explore the world once you are freed of your obligations here! Anything you want, anywhere you-_

A loud din filled my luxurious bedchamber as a flat pewter plate came rocketing across the stones from the still-closed door. I nearly jumped out of my skin, a tiny squeak escaping the deathgrip I normally kept on my own throat. What was this new horror? She had once taken to tossing rotted fruit through the gap in the hopes that I would open the door to escape the smell. Of course, my unholy gifts took care of that in short order.

"Eat!" she shouted at me, voice furious and forlorn. "My birthday only comes once a year, you know! I'm trying to share this with you! Why are you being, so, so…" Fists pounded on the door. "Just let me in! We can stay up all night, doing each other's hair, and I… I won't even ask why we can't normally see each other, even though it's tearing me up inside, every day! Promise with all my heart, if I can just see you, feel you close by again, I won't ask for another thing between now and the coronation, I'll… I won't even visit your door again. I won't even walk down this hallway. You can have all the space you need, if you say just one word to me, or come out here for a few minutes, or let me in, or anything at all! Just anything!"

I stared in wonder at the four thin slices of chocolate cake on the plate resting near the foot of my bed, at the fork that had landed nearby. Such rich, thick, spongy confection… the scent of cocoa and buttery frosting attacked my olfactories as I slowly crawled along the length of my bed to stare down at it. Yes, I heard her. Yes, I knew what she wanted - and that it was beyond my ability to grant her, no matter what day it happened to be. Still…

"ELSA!"

Maybe just one tiny nibble. After all, it wasn't really breaking any rules for me to _eat, _was it? A healthy young queen-to-be required nourishment of some sort. Besides… it was _chocolate._

Really, I can't believe I'm still explaining this to you people.

"Damn it! Why? What have I done to you that was this horrible? Was it something I said? I take it back, all of it! Something I did, maybe? Did I hurt you? Oh, God - what if I crippled you and you're lying there on your deathbed, and it's all because of me?! No wonder you… you hate me! You hate me so badly to seal me away from your life!"

As she sobbed piteously, I was indulging myself. What right have you to judge me? I could feel the crushing weight of remorse for my sister later; right now, there was chocolate to be had.

My every taste bud positively _danced _with joy! I had been subsisting on scarcely more than bread, fish and water for ages. Anything could have been mine for the asking, but that would require asking, which I was hesitant about doing unless absolutely necessary. To have cake again! Clutching the fork tightly, I rolled onto my back and kicked my legs in the air, wriggling in silent delight. This wasn't just a treat - oh, no. This was everything to me. Like a glimpse into the halls of Valhalla.

Once I was nibbling at a bite from the third little section of cake, I hesitated. No. What was I doing? Indulging myself meant indulging my sister, as this had been another of her desperate little olive branches. I should not have done it. Hard as it was to make myself feel shame over eating a few bites of cake - especially when it was _chocolate - _I managed to do so, even if only vaguely. Encouraging her would only give her the false impression that it might lead to more interaction. And it could not. Her life depended on it much moreso than my own.

_Run, be free! _I thought with a stifled titter as I picked up the plate to return it to the door. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I tucked it through to Anna's side and started back toward my bed.

"Elsa..."

I halted, spinning back to the door. That fast? "Elsa, you-"

_Curse me, _I swore at myself as I hopped into bed and drew the blankets up to my chin. _All that work I've put in, keeping my distance, cutting myself off from all contact… did I just completely unravel every last inch of that?! Thrice-damned be my appetite for cocoa!_

She was quiet now. Too quiet. I drew my knees up to my chin, listening, straining to hear what hellish fate might befall me now. This could go any number of ways. What if she burst out in anger that I haven't done anything more before now? Worse yet, what if she latches onto my eating the cake, assured that if she can simply spend more time coaxing, tempting me with foodstuffs, that she can get me to come out? Sadly optimistic, I'm afraid. Nothing was ever going to force me out of that accursed prison in the guise of bedchambers.

Just when I began to think she might have skipped away to bed, surprised and relieved that I was off the hook, I heard, "Mmmmmmh…"

What in all Arendelle?

Such a sound from my kin concerned me. More than anything else, it sounded as if she were sick to her stomach from too much cake - and to be honest, it wouldn't have been the first birthday Anna had ended in such fashion. However, when I heard it again a second later, I began to wonder if that were truly the case.

A frantic "Anna?!" died on my lips before it was even given life; that was a dangerous misstep. Then again, if she were truly in trouble…

"Mmmmmmh! _Elsa!"_

That was when a shiver ran down my arms, along my spine as I stood uncertainly, hands fretting with each other. An urgency had infected my name now, one that she placed there. Nothing like it had ever graced my ears before, but it was a raw need, a hunger, that defied logic. Why, and why now? What could she want of me?

And then there was a tiny suspicion in the back of my mind. I ignored it. Ridiculous! She was my sister! That would be the height of conceit, to believe that was the motivation behind her strange utterances! One simply did not feel that way about one's sister; it went against the natural order. No, sorry, impossible.

Still… as I listened to her breath coming faster and faster, building a head of steam that could only have one destination, I couldn't deny what it sounded like.

She sounded… like _me._

Anna could never be allowed to know just what foul depths I had sunk to in my loneliness. How unchaste my actions and thoughts became as I lay in my chambers, waiting for either my coronation or blessed death. With no outside world open to explore, one begins an inward journey of the soul. Then, when you're tired of high-minded philosophy, one begins an exploration of one's body.

"Elsa, thank you!" she bleated, voice nearly choked with desire, breath heavy and strong. From the sound of it, she hadn't fully given in to her baser urges yet, but that time wouldn't be far off. How _could _she?! Right outside my door?! "My birthday… you r-really did want to celebrate it with me, didn't y-you?"

Right outside my door. My cheeks bloomed with crimson at the thought: little Anna, my freckle-faced sister, laying herself bare in the middle of the corridor for all to see? Not only that, but doing things that-

My heart triphammered as I swayed on my feet, disbelieving. No, no no _no, _that would not happen. I could not let it! Such shameful behaviour - if word of it ever got out, she could never find a husband for miles and miles around who would treat her any better than a common whore. As I listened to her moan, my inner eye alighting upon the dozens of times I had coaxed myself to similar sounds which were muffled beneath a pillow, I began to feel the yearnings…

_No, _I violently swore at myself. _How could you?! Sweet little Anna is outside your door, and you're contemplating that _now?! _You truly deserve this foul imprisonment!_

Yet warmth was flooding from between my thighs. Silvery moans floating up from the crack under the door seemed to target that warmth, fuel it, seed it in every inch of my body. It had been several days since last I gave in to temptation. Now, with her here, flaunting this…

What if this was her first time? How could she squander so unique an event of young womanhood in the cold, dank hallway? Then again, what if it wasn't? What if we had both been doing this for years, entirely separate and yet the same? Parallel.

Blinking, I looked down to see my gown in my hands. When had I take it off? I always disrobed when relenting to my ugly, pale body's devilish urges. Less messy for my clothes, usually; I could easily place a towel beneath my body to catch any nectar (or wine, as it more resembled during the full moon), then wash it out when I bathed so not even the servants need have any inkling of how loathsome and perverse their future queen was.

"Freya!" she panted out, and I quaked where I stood naked in the slip of moonlight from my window, her voice rolling over me like a furious summer breeze. "Wh… what is happening to me?! Th-this is impossible, but I'm… I don't feel right, Elsa, what do I do? Tell me what I should d-"

_Fwump!_

All was quiet. In my brain-addled desperation, I had hurled my nightgown at the crack in the door to silence the sounds of pleasure Anna was so carelessly issuing. It worked, for a half-moment; she was startled quiet. But what could I do now? I was naked, and my clothes were even closer to my sister! Retreat to the bed until she left? What if she smelled my disgraceful heat on them? What would that do to her - or to us?

She was asking for my help. How could I even begin to offer it when I was so lost myself?

"It's not fair!" she half-cried, half-purred. "You're so far away from me! Why?! Why can't I have you?!"

In the midst of one of her moans, my knees collided with the stone of the floor; I scarcely felt it. She… she wanted me. Not just to emerge and see her, to play with her as we had done in our youth, but… she _wanted _me in the darkest way possible. Her sibling, related by blood…

But how much did it matter these days? Separated by my sinister magic of which she could never be made aware, living as apart as any two people can… we were no longer family. Merely two strangers in the same castle. And if I were stupid enough to let this transpire, she would be the first person I ever shared this side of myself with. Would that be worth pursuing?

Foolishness stole over me: I peeked. For the first time in literal years, I actively sought out a glimpse of dear Anna instead of running at the sight of her. My finger hooked over the gown at one end of the crack, drew it aside the barest inch…

Oh, how gorgeous she had become! It was all I could do not to laugh, so happy was I to see her in full bloom as a woman, a fine and radiant princess. If only I could trust my hands to touch her, I would do so - I would stroke along her auburn braids, cup her freckle-dusted cheeks in my hands and kiss her on the forehead, wishing her joy and prosperity. Then I'd send her out to hook in a wealthy lordling.

Alas, at the moment she was too busy with her fork to pay any attention to lords or princes. The fork? It was nestled in her mouth as she writhed back and forth slightly. Her movements gave me a more complete picture of her, as mostly I could only see a sliver at a time. I didn't understand this, though. The cake was exquisite, to be sure, but not _that _mind-blowing.

Maybe I had this all wrong. Panic flooded through me as I watched her moan in ecstasy from the cake, as my thighs twitched together feeling the first hints of moisture forming. What if those seemingly-sensual noises were in all reality completely innocent? How horrible! There I was, assuming my sister was lusting after me in the murkiest of fashions, when all she wanted was cake and company! I deserved to be boiled in oil for such a crime!

"Every night," she uttered into the dark, "when I f-fall asleep, I picture your white-gold hair, Elsa! The smile on your lips that you once wore, or even the sad little frown that took its place! Your bottomless blue eyes, your pale, slender neck, I… you're all I ever think about, all I want! What on earth is keeping you from my arms?! How do I _kill _it?! It doesn't need you like I do! It isn't… it can never love you like I can, like I do!"

In all my years of practising the arts that came naturally to my fingertips, nothing had ever quite frightened me that way. I physically felt my heart skip over an actual beat, leaving my chest hollow and empty for that instant before it suddenly exploded with heat and sensation, the surreality of the moment before gone and leaving me open to a deluge of emotions that overwhelmed my mind, swept it along into the fjords and out to sea.

And while still reeling from her confession, my mouth agape and eyes doubtless equally wide, I heard a moan that could _not _be explained away by any amount of sweet confections.

"Gods!" came the shuddering gasp from her lips as she panted, ominous noises coming from her side of our barrier. "Oh, Elsa! My precious Elsa, I would do anything for you to be with me right now!"

As I watched her take another bite of cake, heard the way she sighed - _vibrated - _when it passed through her lips, I began to understand. One finger went to my lip. The cake. That was more contact with me than I had permitted her in over ten years. All I did was eat a bit of the same cake, and it was sending her to such a place?

"Elsa?!"

Drat; I had sighed. In the moment, I hadn't been aware, but as soon as I heard her reaction it was driven home. As she scrambled to move closer, I jerked my eye away from my makeshift peephole, quivering and hoping against hope that turning invisible was among my skillset.

"Wh… are you there?" Anna was trying to keep her need from her voice as she spoke, tried to focus on me instead of herself, but it was impossible; she was overflowing with desire already. As if I didn't feel the same. One of my hands was resting just on the short, curly blonde hairs that paved the way toward my sinful, horrible maw. I shouldn't. I should _not, _this could lead nowhere good!

_What would Mother and Father say? _I helplessly chided myself as my middle finger inched downward, toying with the hair. _What would my subjects say if they knew this is what their queen did, how she comported herself? Truly, powers and behaviour taken together, I am the shame of Arendelle._

"Wh-what are y…"

"Ohhh," I let slip, as the barest whisper. It wasn't bare enough.

"Ah!" she quavered, every word drenched in a complicated webwork of emotions. "This… th-this is the best birthday gift you could have given me, Elsa, I… oh, I do love you, and with all my heart! Whatever your reasons, I won't… you have me anyway, Elsa!"

_Damn me, _I swore at myself as my fingertip slid around the lighthouse and dipped into the fjord. _This is precisely what you meant to avoid. Now you've really done it. Everything is going to the dogs._

Such noises coming from me… they had not emerged since my first tentative steps into the forbidden land of my own body. Vulgar, repugnant sounds, both from my throat and from my nether region. Tears welled up on my eyelashes as I thought about anyone hearing these in my entire life, much less here and now by the one person to whom I still felt any sort of connection. And it was my sister! Why _her?! _Couldn't one of the maids or porters walked in on me instead? It would have been mortifying, of course, but not so… so reprehensible. So taboo.

My head threw back as I harmed my virtue, as I gave in to the temptations of demons. My breath came harder to me, and nearly always emerged with mewlings of want that were unbecoming royalty in the most appalling way.

_Anna responded in kind. _My heart leapt into my throat, even though I still wanted to cry and dash myself against the snowy crags of the North Mountain. Horrible though I might be, I was not alone in my depravity. Guiltily, I rejoiced in her noises, a healing balm against my soul - heard them increase in their potency at some newly-discovered technique or other, and renewed my own efforts. Madness, abomination, heresy… acceptance?

A breeze disturbed me, and I looked over to find my gown was mostly pushed away from the gap. Had I done that, unconsciously? Unnerved and feeling exposed, my free hand grasped toward its comfort-

"NO!"

I recoiled from the scream, stilling my ministrations. Had she been so disgusted by the sight of me?

For once in a reindeer's age, I saw Anna's perfect little lips tremble before forming the words, "No, please don't! Just… just leave it, please?! I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, but please!"

She wanted to see me. _Wanted _it. Pulling my gown away, that could have been an error in judgement or a fumble she had not meant to make, a stray limb snaring on it. That last was unlikely, but possible. And even having seen me, my colourless and bony, boring form, she desired more?

It was all I could muster to stop myself from weeping openly as my accursed hand continued its misdeed, as my mouth fell open to suck at the air. How could she be so accepting of this? So many aspects of what we were doing could not ever be discussed openly - would have us branded as simpletons and infirm of mind!

"This… this is scary for me," she breathed, almost as if reading my very thoughts. "But I have never felt better than I do right this moment in about ten years, it's so- what would you even call this? Sorcery, maybe?"

My arm twitched, and my nails caught the sensitive folds of my lady-flower. _OW. _I wish she hadn't mentioned sorcery, even though I knew she had no inkling of my inhuman power. Forgetting that I was afflicted was part of the draw of this particular activity, after all.

"I'm s-so confused, but it's so good, and you… and we're finally-"

"Shhh," I bade her. She was babbling, and every last word she uttered only broke my heart.

"Okay, okay, I c-can be quiet! I promise - j-just, well, it's harder than usual, so c-can you cut me a little slack tonight?"

At that, I couldn't help but laugh, most of my sadness forgotten or lessened dramatically as I relaxed into the rhythm again. Sweet little Anna, always so forthright.

Sweet little Anna, exposing her breasts to the chill air of the dark castle hallway.

"Mmh," I couldn't help but let slip when I saw her clutching her own chest. Oh, I couldn't precisely _see _the peaks, mind you, but I could see the milky sides, knew the positioning of her arm meant she was toying with them. Her skin was so radiant, so tanned… would mine ever be that way? Or was it part of my curse to be forever white as the mountaintops?

Thus, I began to squeeze my own mountaintops as she was doing, renewing my pleasure as a sharp delight spiralled down from each and into my body. I had done it before, of course, but never let it be said that a good idea can't be rediscovered with the aid of a friend.

"Nnnah!" she cried with a tremble. "Oh, by Freya is this so… so _big! _Is that strange, how I describe it? I w- I want you to make it less big, b-because if I give you half of it, we can both hold some and it won't be so big, and- and I- and we can- and I want-"

"_Anna!" _I choked out against my wishes, squeezing my eyes shut the moment I realized my mistake. It was too late. Really, if I'm honest with myself it was too late the moment I picked up the plate she had sent into my room. Punching the door in frustration, I cried out, "Ah! I… nnnnngh!"

"Yes!" she half-giggled, half bleated. "Whatever happens next, you have me! You have me right now, I'm not going anywhere - I'll never go!"

_Yes you will, _I thought miserably in the back of my mind as the lion's share was devoted to unending waves of dark ecstasy crashing upon its shores. _Soon, this will be but a memory, and we will again be in different realms. Separated by me. By my evil arts._

"Oh, Anna!" I found myself shouting at her through our tiny window into each other's worlds, drinking in the rouge in her cheek, the speed of movement in her arms. "Anna, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, you'll never know, I- it's more than I can stand, but you have to know, I'm- it's all I can do for you, it's all I can do!" _Damn it! Why am I doing this?! Speaking will only make matters worse! _

And then, to my amazement, my little sister took reins of the responsibility that I should have been minding, which she couldn't even begin to fully understand given that she knew nothing.

"Don't say any more! Just… just love me tonight, even if we both hate me in the morning! I already hate me now!"

"Never hate!" I growled at her as my body undulated, convulsed, attacked itself. Didn't she know she could never, _ever _be to blame? "Just… how it has to… _hnnahh,_ why?! Why does it have to be like… like _this?!"_

"Elsaaahhh!" The thickness of her need, the exposed fear and hunger so evident in her calling my name, would never leave my mind again. I knew that. "Be with me! Be with me forever!"

"I can't, Anna, I can't, I c-" My voice broke as my hand redoubled its efforts, as I sought to drown my words and feelings that were leaking through my ever-present walls out with raw passion. "I want to, I want _you _but I can't, I ca- ca- CAAAAAHHH!"

Anna's inexperienced screams of sheer enjoyment couldn't completely mask her sorrow. What they could do, however, was tell me that she had just achieved her very first orgasm. Welcome to womanhood, my Anna!

Perfection. Soon after, I reached my end with the force of an avalanche, a combination of the sheer potency of my first time with the experience of repetition. Was this what I had been missing the last few years? Someone to share these moments with, to spur me on toward new heights?

When my back lowered to the stone floor again, I felt frost. _Oh no. No, no, _no _no no NO!_

Yes. In my haste, I had allowed the bulwarks around my powers, ones I kept locked tight, to slacken. It was almost nothing, a tiny chill blast, but had she noticed? Perhaps not. Anyway, there was no scream of terror, so I doubted it.

But looking between my knees at the spray of snow on the wardrobe in the corner, a burning shame crept into my face. _Goddess Skaldi! _I lamented, falling limp against the floor. _Can't you leave me alone for five minutes while my sister and I do unspeakable things?!_

"Oh… oh, Elsa, I don't even know… but it was… it was-"

"It was," I admitted quietly, trying not to laugh. "Most definitely."

And her hand was at my cheek. Her warm, sweaty hand, so soft...

"You… You're still in there somewhere…"

_Oh, Anna, _I thought weakly. _If only my powers could freeze time as well…_

Soon thereafter, relishing such a rare contact gave way to my darker mind and all I could think of was the frost on the floor, the snow - piles of snow in the foyer, Anna's laughter, the jet of frost, _my _frost, colliding with her head - taking her to see the trolls, begging to save her life-

"Anna," I said in a shaky voice as I pulled away, "y-you have to go, please."

"B-but I-" A brief silence as she accepted my commandment, dragging my heart down into the black depths of the ocean where our parents' ship lay. Buried. Cold. Then she asked with a weakened optimism, "Um… c-can w-we f-finish the cake first?"

"No. I-" My voice was breaking still; I took a deep, soothing breath. "It's not wise." I prepared to go back to my bed, to end this night of poor decisions.

"Here," she whispered as she returned the plate to me. "Just… try a little more? I d-don't want you to go yet."

_She doesn't give up, _I thought with frustrated humor as I picked up the plate. _Stubborn as an old- eh?_

Something about the fork caught my attention. For the last few minutes of our, well, _activity_, I hadn't seen it, even though it had been a centerpiece at the beginning. Here it was, next to what little remained of the cake… sopping wet.

"Anna!" I accused with a gasp, lifting it closer to my eye level. "Anna, were you- oh! Oh, _my…"_

"Huh?"

"Th-this fork is covered in…" My throat worked to swallow; I failed. Every inch of the fork's handle was well-lubricated, and giving off a light, pleasant odor that was not far removed from that of my own organ. A tiny pool of her nectar lay beneath the metal.

The next thought that came to me, once I had identified just what I was looking at, threw me for a loop. She had _known _this was on there, and passed it to me. "Anna," I began slowly, touching the very tip of my index finger to the graceful arc of its handle and jerking back when I felt wetness, "wh-what am I supposed to do with this?"

What indeed. Quiet as a mouse, I touched the finger to my own tongue.

_Ambrosia. _

"Sorry!" my sister fumbled as I rolled her flavour to and fro in my mouth, as I literally shook in delight. "Elsa, I swear before the gods of our ancestors, I w-wasn't thinking about the fork when I passed it back!"

What naïvety! She was so sweet - in more ways than one. Tasting myself had been interesting, an experiment of my first days that had been nice enough but unremarkable. Now, however… now I had _her _pungent cordial in my mouth. That changed everything.

"About that, too, um…" I listened distantly to her confessions as I picked up the fork by the tines, watched a drip slide from one end of the handle to the other. "That was the last thing you had touched, and it- know what? I can't go anywhere from there without sounding weird, so maybe I should just keep my mouth sh-"

"_Mmmhhh."_

We both fell silent as I heard myself utter such unrestrained pleasure at scraping the flavor of her from what she had, I now understood, used to stimulate herself. Because it had touched my hand. What was she picturing in her mind as it pushed against her moist, fresh petals? My hand there? My lips there? Each new thought quickened my pulse. Knowledge of her thoughts had been enough to drive me wildly into reckless territory. Actually holding what she had used? _Tasting _what I could taste if the stars were aligned differently?

"Mnah!" I uttered when I ripped the fork away from my mouth, astounded at my renewed hunger. Again?! I never, _ever _ventured to do this twice in one evening - well, not in recent years! So powerful was her unashamed expression of love that it was such an aphrodisiac.

As my fingers dabbled in the pool on the plate, combined it with more cake and shoved it recklessly into my mouth, spread it on first my lips and then nipples, I hit upon an idea while gazing down at the all-but-abandoned plate and fork. A quarter of the birthday treat remained. That daring hand was back at my maw again. What if…?

No. No, absolute insanity! What I had just indulged in was a byproduct of chance; she had told me herself that she hadn't been thinking about the state of the fork. If I did what I was considering, however, it would be a conscious decision. I would be _encouraging _such debauchery.

Yet didn't she deserve at least as much as she had given me, intentional or not?

Collecting my juices proved effortless; there were gallons to be reaped. Grimacing, I plucked a tiny hair from the top of the cake after I had drizzled myself onto its surface. That was just unappealing any way you looked at it! For a moment, I observed my handiwork, amazed that this was an event in the history of my life. Then, knowing my face was redder than a hot coal, I pushed my lewd proffering back through to where my little Anna was doubtless waiting.

She lifted it, she breathed in the aroma as I had hers; all of this I could hear before she whispered, "I… you're giving this… to me?"

Why was the gratitude in her voice both so tragic and so stimulating? Turning away from the door in a useless attempt to hide my full blush, I said, "Happy birthday."

Again, I wrung pleasure from my dripping center as I listened to her consume me, draw my liquid into herself as I had with hers. Every so often, my tongue darted out for a fresh taste of her, but I kept this in check as much as I could; it had to last me. It would have to last me a long, long time.

Another mouthful of my altered cake, another moan. Was she doing it again, as I was, twice in such short order? Clearly.

"Anna, do you like it?!" I half-sobbed as I lay down again, giving myself over to the pleasure. "Do you like your cake?! Do y-you- l-li- do you li- do you like it?!"

"I love it!" she crowed, voice flipping between slightly muffled to clear as she devoured my offering. "It's so delicious! Ca- can we share cake like this on y-your birthday, too?! Can we?!"

"AHHHNH!" I cried as my elbow struck the door when I began squeezing my bosom anew, feet cramping briefly from the tensing of all my muscles. "Oh, Freya, Anna! We shouldn't do this! This can't b-be happening!"

"It's not!" she swore to me. "D-don't worry, this is only f-for you and me! Our cake, nobody else's, it's- HNNNHH - not for anyone else!"

"I… I wish it could be like this all the time."

That utterance robbed me of something. I braced for her to pounce on it, as she had long ago in the past when I had been foolish enough to tell her my true feelings when I couldn't explain the circumstances behind our separation. Long, _long _ago.

But she didn't. No further was it discussed. She merely cried out my name, and I cried out hers. "Anna!" I screamed, again and again, unable to articulate any further. I wanted Anna. All I wanted was to have Anna with me, up against me… but as the chill of another leak of power left me when I climaxed, as I limply directed it away from the door instead of toward it, it was all too clear to me that these wishes were simply that and nothing more.

Moments slipped by as we regained our breath, Anna laughing weakly now and then. No matter how you sliced the cake, we had enjoyed this. Nodding to myself, I slowly pushed to a sitting position, noting the new aches in my bones that I would be feeling tenfold in the morning, and picked up my gown as I rose.

"Elsa?" I stopped, listening to her meek voice. Gone was the zeal and self-assurance that had been present as we coalesced into paradise alongside each other. All that was left was a young girl who missed her best friend. "Elsa… I know things can't be like this all the time, and the reasons are something I can't know and I'm trying to respect it, but… but I want you to always remember that if we could… it would make me really happy. Really, _really _happy."

Didn't she understand? My hands dug into the fabric of the robe as I shivered, feeling naked in more than one way. Couldn't she see how much more difficult that made it for me to keep her out of my life, as was necessary? Hating me would have made everything so much simpler.

Still, after what she had given me, she deserved more than a cold shoulder. "Not long now until the coronation ceremony. I'll… see you then, okay?"

Contemplative pause. "We can't talk about this ever again, can we? It was a one-time deal."

"Anna-" A thousand possibilities flashed through my head. _Anna, I'm so sorry for all these years of separation. Anna, you can come to my door this way anytime - please! Anna, I have horrific magic buried inside of me, and if we were ever to spend time with one another again, I'm afraid that you wouldn't… that you might be.._.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Sorry. Gods, you'll never know how sorry I am..."

Forever passed. At length, I pulled the gown over my head when I became gradually more self-conscious, ashamed of my exposed flesh, ashamed of how we had taken a sacred bond and brought ruination down upon its crown. Upon The Crown.

"Okay."

Okay? Just like that? Where had the stubborn, ox-headed ginger I had known all my life gone?

"I promise not to bring it up," she went on, voice so soft and submissive that I almost turned around, almost flung open that blasted door then and there and swept her into my arms. "But if… if _you _wanted to, or wanted to do this again… my answer is always going to be 'yes', so, um… I'll be whatever you need from me. Always."

Naturally, she couldn't see my little nod. Both hands pressing into my chest, I was able to feel the first sob rolling up from my stomach, could move them to my mouth to cover its sound when it exploded from me. Happy as my body felt, my next move was to throw myself onto my bed and bawl like a child with a skinned knee.

A stretch passed without my silent tears stemming their flow, though not once did I betray them with sound. At some point, I heard Anna collect herself and her plate and return to her own chambers. That was when I truly freed my despair, let it wash over me, punish me for my indiscretion. Hurt me. I needed the hurt to make it feel like the scales were balanced. What had I done? Not to myself, though that was likely as bad. I didn't care what became of me.

What could I have done to my sweet little Anna?

~ e ~

Time passed, as it tends to. The pain lessened, and her words came back to me over and over, distilling to a bittersweet ache instead of agony. She'd be whatever I needed, even if what I needed was… her to stay away. Unconditional love burns. It burns me when it's from her.

Without her ever finding out, I emerged from my room once or twice when I was absolutely certain she was asleep and, using a few secret passageways that Mother had shown me before… well, before, I stole into her room. There she lay, peaceful in dreamland, hair a mad tangle of red. I truly wanted to cross the room, to withdraw her sheets and place my hands on her, to hold her and kiss her and tell her I had been a fool, that everything was alright now… but I knew that was not possible. Not so long as my witchcraft assailed me unbidden.

As my coronation approached, Anna had completely stopped visiting me. I knew why; she didn't want to seem "ungrateful", as far off the mark as that feeling would have been. So long as that door remained solidly locked, I liked having her around, no matter how much guilt poured onto my head when she was. The fact that we could still be sisters, even kept apart by distance…

The day came when I grew bold enough to leave her a second edible… present. She must have enjoyed it, because I received one in return the next evening. How she managed to procure a banana this far from a major port, I'll never know, but it was properly "glazed" for my pleasure. And I was very pleased!

Tomorrow is the coronation. I am to be queen of Arendelle. I don't _want _to be queen, but be her I shall, for thus is the legacy left to me by the late monarchy. How will I complete this ceremony without exposing all that I have worked so long and hard to keep hidden - both my magic, and my… my what? I'm unsure of what to call it, even. Tendencies? Predilections? Mental damage? Horribly maimed soul that only seeks to destroy whatever it touches? Anna gives me hope, she does, but starting out life with such a dangerous handicap makes it less than easy to keep a stiff upper lip.

One way or another, I will get through this ceremony, as I will get through the rest of my reign. And maybe someday, when I'm old and wise, I will finally grasp how to bring my powers under control. I only hope both of us are still alive when that comes to pass.

Because love should be an open door, not gifts in the dead of night. My sister deserves better. Anna deserves everything.

_- Fullfør? -_


	3. Kroning: Anna

NOTES: Rated M for semi-graphic _oral _love, which may involve implements. ElsAnna.

Snowing; perfect weather to continue this Frozen fic. Fair warning that this chappie is a "canon divergence", so small bits will be scenes from the movie. Then I split off into a parallel universe of my own devising!

And *deep breath* now to address the Forkanna fandom. I'm sure you can all understand that the first chapter was only written as a bit of fun; I'm between original fiction projects and in a very transitional period in my life (when am I not?!), and this seemed like something easy and gave me the giggles when I thought of it. _Never _did I expect this semi-viral response! Even those who are completely put off by the subject matter theyre reading it! How did you _find _this?! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER? THE CALL IS COMING FROM INSIDE THE okay, sorry, sorry. But yes, Im definitely happy the Forkanna Army has enjoyed it and embraced it! Once upon a time, I got a bit stupid about a series of Sonic The Hedgehog fanfiction I found and printed them all out, carried them everywhere it was silly, but silly behaviour is what the internet is _for! _Forkanna to your hearts content if thats what you love! Feel no shame, fly the flag of Forkannadelle from every rooftop! (please note; I am not inciting anyone to riot a la _Pump Up The Volume_, thank you)

To those who don't know yet, either count yourselves lucky, or… go to forkanna DOT tumblr DOT com.

Good God, I hope you all enjoy this, hope it measures up... I think this is the most nervous I've felt posting fic in years!

Jessex

* * *

Min Søsters Kroning: Anna

This moment, right here. This is the one I've been dreading.

Wow, is _Queen_ Elsa spectacular! Sure, I'm biased because she's family… and sure, there's the _other things _that we can't get into. It doesn't matter; even throwing all that out the window, she's gorgeously regal. Not that it makes any of this easier. In fact, pretty much the opposite.

I'm going to talk to her today. She nodded and glanced over at me during the coronation, and I waved back… even though she had already turned her head back to the crowd by the time I found the courage to go through with the tiny motion. Not enough. Nowhere near enough, damn it – thirteen _years! _Would you be satisfied with that? Would you after sharing so much with a person?

So… I don't know how I'm going to accomplish this, or what I'll say… something's going to happen today, though. By Freya, I swear it.

~ a ~

So something happened, all right.

There I was in our grand old ballroom, smoothing down the front of my princessly gown and trying not to lay a goose egg in the middle of all Arendelle's upper crust. The room felt stuffy with so many people in it, I was used to it being empty. Was my hair still perfectly coiffed? Did I have anything in my teeth? I turned to make for the refreshments table, hoping to check my teeth in the back of a spoon or something before-

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!"

No time; she was here. _Here. _I couldn't waste a single second on preening. Heart thudding out of my chest, I stepped nearer to her and old Kai, just wanting to look at her…

The deep violet of her shawl perfectly suited both her and the occasion. Drinking in her robes, the rouge in her pale cheeks, the straightness of her back, her ornate bun of white-gold hair… was this why she had been sequestered away from me for the past decade-and-change? So she could become a proper queen? It worked. There was nothing about her that wasn't stately and beautiful.

Then Kai spoke again, shattering my dreamlike trance. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

_Oh, shit!_

I nearly tripped over my own feet trying to run over to stand a metre or two away from Elsa, waving at the crowd. Okay, yes, I am also royalty, but I tend to forget. People like to be aware that I'm around, I suppose, but nobody _needs _me. It's Elsa that's important. She's the focal point of our lives, the one we – _I _– need above all else. Without a strong figure to look up to, I'm pretty sure the kingdom would go nuts.

Kai's hands were pushing me toward Elsa. I felt my eyes fly open wide – I wasn't allowed that close to her, I knew that. But everyone was watching! What should I do? Stop him? No, that would raise a scandal. "Why doesn't the princess want to stand next to the queen?" they'd be asking. It wouldn't "do," as our mother used to say.

"Here? Are you sure?" He didn't even respond, which I took to be an assent. It was there I was to stand, to display solidarity among the ruling class. Arendelle was strong and united by both sisters; even with the loss of King and Queen, life would continue.

But how did Elsa feel about being stuck next to me?

Her magenta lips quirked slightly when I stole a glance at her. She was trying to do the same without being too obvious. Neither of us knew what to do with ourselves. My foot tapped absentmindedly to the lively music filling the hall. What now? Do I shake her hand and congratulate her? Would that be weird? Maybe she needed it.

"Hi."

I almost gasped when she said it. "Hi me?" I whispered, then cleared my throat and said, "O-oh. Um, hi."

Elsa tried not to laugh at me, which I silently thanked her for. I sounded like a dunce, like somebody who lives way up in the hills. My cheeks began to burn, and I felt my sweat glands dig in for some real work. This was going to go south very, very quickly if the conversation didn't progress.

"You look beautiful."

That didn't help. "You look beautifuller!" I immediately blurted, then winced. "I m-mean, not _fuller – _you don't look fuller, b-but more beautiful!"

"Thank you," she chuckled without meeting my eyes. "So… this is what a party looks like?"

My pulse was thundering in my ears. "I g-guess. It's, um, warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?"

I took a deep breath, straining for what she must have meant. At the same time as me, she let out a little moan and we both said,_ "Chocolate."_

Our eyes locked, and we giggled self-consciously. Evidently, we were both having the same thought, and I saw her glance down toward her shoes.

"I… do you think they have cake? I m-mean, any chocolate is better than none, but..."

Elsa looked away shyly, smiling even wider than before. Was this really her? After so long apart from her, I couldn't feel absolutely sure about it. "I hope so. It's been a few months since I… since _we _had any."

Did my palms have to sweat? That was gross and undignified. Running my fingertips along them in the hope of drying them more rapidly, I took in a shuddering breath. "Well, you are the queen now and all. You could probably just snap your fingers and have it pop out of thin air."

Her smile slipped a notch then. I started to wonder if she _wanted _to be queen. Wouldn't that be awful? Forced into a life and title you hated out of obligation? I didn't want to remind her of it if that was the case. Stupid, stupid Anna – obviously this whole song-and-dance was rubbing her nose in the fact that her life was predestined, and from now on she'd be eternally forced to deal with other people's problems from dawn until dusk. Why did you have to remind her, you red-headed nitwit?

"If only it _was _cake." Elsa's voice was deadly quiet, subdued. "That, I could handle."

"Huh?"

Before either of us could tease that one out, Kai was jovially announcing, "Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown!"

"Weselton," the reedy little man with the large nose corrected him in an undertone. "Duke of _Weselton!"_ Then he collected himself and said to my sister, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

Elsa was about to respond when he spontaneously demonstrated his ability in the art of the dance, performing a strange hopping jig and ending with a low bow to take her hand and lead her onto the floor. Unfortunately, this caused him to lose… well, a swatch of dignity that was perched on top of his head.

I couldn't help but laugh, and Elsa was doing her best not to echo me. "Thank you, Duke, only I don't dance."

"Oh?" he said, looking up as if this were a personal slight. The toupee still hadn't settled back into place. Snickering anew, I laid a hand on Elsa's arm.

Instantly, I knew it had been overstepping. Too much, too soon. Her entire body went rigid for an instant. She didn't look _angry, _exactly; not even scared. What was playing out behind her eyes?

Then she forced a smile as she said, "But my sister does."

"Wh-what?" I began as I took my hand away, probably _years _too late.

"Lucky you," the miniature man said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't think- HN!"

Off we went to trip the light fantastic. I shot a mock-wounded look at Elsa, who shrugged and mouthed the word, "Sorry."

Never let it be said that I'm a bad sport. I watched that weird little chicken strut and gambol, and other words that mean "move around like you've had a few too many". He also tried to make small talk, which I answered as politely as I was ignoring the pulsating agony in my feet from him stepping on them too many times. Was everyone from Weaseltown this uncoordinated?

Finally, I made my hobbling way back to Elsa's side. She was going to know full well what she had put me through, one way or another!

"Well, he was sprightly," she remarked with a tiny smile.

"Yeah," I sighed as I pulled one of my shoes off and rubbed my poor aching toes. "Especially for a man in heels."

She nodded, then rolled her eyes in lieu of admitting I had not enjoyed my little trip to the dance floor. "Are you okay?"

"Besides this?" I laughed as I brandished my shoe. "Never been better. This is so nice – I wish it could be like this all the time!"

"Me, too," she sighed, smiling. A moment later, of course, she turned away, the smile gone as if blown by a brisk wind. "But it can't."

First, I nodded, having expected that. Then I replaced my shoe and lowered my voice. "Why can't it? It looks to me like you enjoy watching them. Throw another bash here and there. What's it going to hurt?"

"Anna-"

I inched closer. "If… if it's about what happened on my birthday, we don't have t-"

"No," she said solidly as she took a step away. "It just… can't."

Though the noise of revelry went on around us, I felt like we were in a tomb with the conversation at full stop. A thousand responses went through my head. Loud ones, angry ones… desperate ones. Suicidal ones. None of them were adequate.

"Excuse me for a minute," I finally muttered sheepishly. She made no move to respond. Finally, I slunk away with my tail between my legs.

~ a ~

And that's when I found the boy.

Okay, so "the boy" was a prince named Hans, and I had met him earlier that day along the docks. Well, he almost killed me with his horse, but those are minor details. Immediately, I felt a kinship in him, something I couldn't explain, and I was so happy to see him again that I broke into a grin. Encouraged by that, we begun a slightly less insane dance than the one I had done with Sir Weaseltown.

And then we talked. At first, I was simply trying to erase that last interaction with Elsa from my mind – with mixed results. But then I started noticing more and more that we were well-suited for each other, that we had a lot of the same likes and dislikes. That my affection-starved soul felt comfortable around him.

_This is perfect! _I began to think. _If I can just marry this Hans guy, have him move in with us… she'll see everything can be normal! And eventually we can put that whole crazy "gift exchange" business behind us and move on, and… and we can be sisters again! Like any normal family!_

Yeah, so it was pathetic. It was also the only thing I had to hang onto.

"Elsa!" I called out to her some hours later as I pelted back into the hall, dodging between guests and servants. "I mean, uh, Queen!"

Her raised eyebrow conveyed that she was slightly worried.

"Me again," I muttered with a curtsey. "Um, may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

As Hans bowed elegantly and said, "Your Majesty," she looked between us. I wonder what she was thinking… that she still wanted me to leave her alone? That she was interested in who he was, even if only a little? That she had to pee? Could have been anything. Either way, she returned his bow with a slight dip of her own.

Too excited to wait and find out, I gushed, "We would like–"

"Your blessing–" Hans said, excitement matching mine.

"-of our marriage!" we finished together, clasping hands.

At that, Elsa's thin, sculpted eyebrows positively flew up toward her shiny new crown. Mostly studying me, she asked, "Your… marriage?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Since when is there a wedding?"

"Well, um…" I couldn't think with her glittering eyes boring into me that way, so I focused my gaze on her chin. "We haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony – of course we'll have soup, roast, ice cream with chocolate cake, and then―" I stopped, turning to him. "Wait. Would we be living here?"

"Here?!" Elsa protested.

"Absolutely!" Hans agreed, cheeks bunching from the size of his grin.

"Anna, this is-"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Of course we have the room. Don't we? I don't know. Some of them might have t-"

"Wait, slow down!" Elsa said in a sharper tone, one that reminded me eerily of our father when he was in a towering temper. "No, no, no – no one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please?" Elsa hissed, polite smile stretched thinly over her outrage. "Alone?"

My heart skipped a beat. Alone. Elsa wanted to be alone with me.

I shook my head. No, she wanted to get me away from Hans to more privately dissuade me from the plan. I looked between them. Hans seemed annoyed that she was going to take me away, but meanwhile Elsa was losing her patience. Of these two, whose feelings should I respect more?

Then I realized that defying Elsa's simple request for a one-on-one debate would probably not inspire her to concede to my wishes. Grunting in frustration, I sighed, "Okay," then turned to Hans and whispered, "Just a minute? I'll smooth this over – you'll see!"

"Of course you will," he whispered, holding my hand in one of his and patting it with the other. "But don't be too long! You know I miss you."

"I know," I sighed dreamily… and stepped on the hem of my dress as I tried to walk backwards away from him. Yep, went down in a heap. He helped me up, turned me around and pushed me toward the door to an adjoining antechamber.

"Okay," Elsa began the instant I was inside. "Maybe you had better start at the beginning."

"Um…" My mind raced as I slowly eased the door shut, biting my lip while I tried to line my thoughts up in a non-random order. "Well, it's like this; he's a _really_ great guy. And he's perfect for me – we have similar family situations, and we get along _so well, _and I've never felt more at ease with anybody in my whole life! So… so yeah."

"That's a summary, not the beginning," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You met him here, tonight, at this ball? And you want to _marry_ him, just like that?"

"No, no!" I laughed. "I… met him earlier, when I was out for a walk."

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed as she turned toward the fireplace crackling merrily in the corner. "Well, that erases my every care! You've known him for _twelve _hours instead of _two! _It must be kismet!"

"Elsa, don't be mean," I sighed. "Isn't this perfect? He can move right in, and we can be the prince and princess of Arendelle! Then you can find another man to be your king- maybe that Duke of Weaselt-"

"Stop right there," she barked, causing me to flinch. When she saw that, she frowned deeply, then shook herself and pushed ahead, "You cannot marry a man you met the same day."

"Sure you can – if it's true love!"

At that, one of her eyebrows hiked up. "Anna, you're eighteen! What do you know about 'true love'?"

"I know I'm not getting it from you anytime soon, so why not let me get it from Hans?"

The look of shock on her face was priceless. Her mouth worked to respond, eyes automatically moving to either side as if waiting for someone to jump out of the shadows and go, "Aha! I knew it!"

That made me feel guilty, and horrible. "Elsa-"

"My decision is final."

"Elsa, I didn't mean that," I pressed on softly into the quiet room. Then a ripple of nerve shot up my spine. "Actually, I did, but it came out more blunt than I intended."

"We must get back to the party," she sighed as she began to blow past me. "In fact, I think this party has run its course; alert the guards to close-"

"NO!" I shouted – and before I could stop myself, my arms were encircling her from behind, clasped just under her chest.

"Anna!" she gasped, sounding angry and slightly afraid. "L-let go!"

"Not yet! We're not done in here!"

"We are _very _done in here! Now unhand me or I'll _make _you!"

That scared me, and my grip slackened. However, the instant she made to leave again, I shot past her and threw my arms out to either side in front of the door. Some part of me instinctively _knew _that if I let another door come between us, things were always going to be that way. I couldn't handle that. "Elsa, I'll scream if you try getting past me! I swear!"

At that, she pursed her lips in disbelief. "You will not."

"I… okay, then I'll punch you in the nose!"

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with one delicate hand. "I'd like to see you try, pipsqueak!"

"Come on!" I said, raising my fists in an imitation of the fighting stance I saw one of the men employing outside the local tavern a couple of years ago. "This is for honor and country!"

Still laughing, her eyes grew sad as she sighed, "Anna… alright. Alright, fine, tell me. Why is it _so _important that you tie the knot with this _stranger _right away?"

Dropping my fists, I took a step forward. She stiffened, so I halted. "I don't bite!"

"Say your peace, fair sister. From there."

"You're the 'fair sister'," I murmured, but she didn't budge. "Because. If I marry Hans, then… I'll have a husband. And you won't have to worry."

"Worry about what? Frankly, I'm more worried about you throwing the usual courtship rituals out the window. We do things that way for a reason! How can you even know what kind of person he-"

"You won't have to worry about… me. About…" My cheeks were already glowing like lanterns in the night. Did she really need me to finish?

She didn't. Clearing her throat, she smoothed a wrinkle in the front of her dress and dropped those piercing blue eyes from mine. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, fine!" I half-laughed. "That's fine! But… if you _did _know what I'm talking about, you could see why this makes sense! Then everybody will just accept that he and I are the prince and princess, and you can rule, and- and everything will be A-okay!"

"I'm curious," she suddenly demanded, arms folding. "Say I decline to give my blessing to this union. What will you do? Marry him against my wishes? Run off to the Southern Isles?"

"No, of course I wouldn't. But I would-" My breath caught in my throat. The thing that had been about to come out was way overboard.

Elsa's smile was triumphant, but she also looked exhausted. "You see? No backup plan. Now, I think we should forget this 'marriage' nonsense, put in another appearance with the stuffed shirts of Arendelle and bring this annoying day to an-"

"If I can't marry him, I- I'll marry you!"

Elsa merely laughed again, tossing her head enough to jostle a few frosty white strands loose from its meticulously-constructed bun. After a moment or two, she caught her breath and said, "Anna! Oh, Anna, you should have heard how serious you sounded! I haven't heard anything that funny in… oh, in a long time."

"I'm not being funny, damn it!"

Elsa shook her head, still chuckling as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Aww, but you are. You just don't realize it because you put your extra-serious under-linens on this morning!"

With a (probably immature) growl, I reached out and grabbed her by the collar. When I did it, I knew I was about to start shouting at her that she wasn't so smart, and that she didn't know everything, couldn't predict every last thing I was going to do. How dare she state otherwise!

Here's what came out instead: "I- you- there's a- so much-"

"Oh, well _now _I stand corrected!" Elsa tittered, pinching my cheek like I was still that five-year-old girl she used to play with. "Marry me, then, Lord Anna, because I won't be relenting to your-"

"OOH! FINE!" And I yanked her in for a kiss.

About three seconds later, both our eyes flew open and stared into their opposite numbers. Even in that short amount of time – three tiny seconds – I felt first fear, then what _could _have been enjoyment, and then a double-dose of terror that made the initial fear seem trivial.

We both halted all movement. Her lips were sweet and perfumed, though a little cooler than I'd have been expecting with as much as we were yelling back and forth. Also, they were rigid whereas a minute before they had been soft, pliable and giving no resistance. When we stopped, her upper lip was trapped between mine, her bottom one just sort of resting on my chin as if it wasn't sure where else it could go.

"Umv," she whispered into my mouth.

And when she spoke, that's when it flamed up. My desire. I was keeping a tight lid on it all evening, but my misstep had blown that Pandora's box wide open. The hideous form of love that we had created on my birthday returned, famished and waiting to be sated.

I felt it in Elsa, too; it responded to my desire, fed on it and awoke, and the hand that had pinched my cheek grasped the back of my neck with such ferocity and fingernails gouging my flesh that my knees nearly buckled, but then she had control of it again. Either way, though… that brief glimpse of it was enough to tell me something very interesting.

The desire that lived in Elsa made mine look like a newborn pup still finding its legs. Hers was a behemoth that dwarfed us all.

_"Damn you!"_ she burst out, drawing away, pushing me – but that didn't work out how she expected. "OOP!"

"AIGH!" I yelled as we collided with the carpet. Yeah, I had still been holding onto her collar, and didn't let go when she pushed, so all she did was throw us off balance. Whoopsie!

"Are you okay?" she hissed urgently, straddling my stomach and probing my head with her gloved hands. "Did you hit your head?"

"Mostly my butt," I grunted from under her. "Don't worry, it's a big enough cushion to land on that I was never in any real trouble."

"There's nothing wrong with the size of it from where I'm sitting," Elsa laughed in relief, patting her chest to calm her heart. Then the hand flew upward to her mouth. "Oh, that- no, I only meant it's in decent shape. N-not that I've been looking!"

The blush creeping up her neck and into her face was reviving the desire that had been banished by our express trip to the floor. Goddess, she was cute when she was flustered.

Not that I knew why I was having these strange thoughts – and, yet again, about my sister! A woman! A member of my family and somebody I ought to strongly _hate _due to the way she shut me out of her life! Yet every time I looked into her eyes, my heart raced and my stomach tightened. Everything I felt from talking to Hans, except a double-helping with a cherry on top.

Life without my sweet sister just… I didn't want any part of that.

Elsa must have seen the feelings behind my eyes, because she became very still. Her hand still covered her mouth as she looked away toward the fireplace. "Don't stare at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you want more from me. I don't have anything else – I shouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"Who should you be talking to instead?" Shifting my lower abdomen restlessly, I felt her own twist slightly as her eyelids twitched in surprise. "Or is that you don't want to… talk?"

Watching the shiver run from the bottom of her tailbone to the tip of her crown gave me so much pleasure that I'm not sure words can describe it. "Anna, y-you can't do this to me again. Stop, please?"

"All you have to do is get off me." Elsa didn't move. Not even an inch. "Okay. Then what do we do?"

"Give me a minute," she hissed, licking her lips distractedly as she ground downward into me.

_"Elsa!" _Way too much, way too soon; the inside of my head was sizzling. I sat up quickly to pitch her off, but she merely went backward, leaving me in a very… unusual position.

"Ohhh," she breathed slowly when she saw how I was situated. "Anna…"

"Shh," I whispered as my hands slowly moved down from her knees and along her thighs, feeling the velvety material rumple beneath my palms. Elsa was staring away from me with her forearm thrown over her mouth, hoping to disguise as much of her shame as she possibly could.

"Please stop."

It was my turn to giggle. "Stop what? We're not doing anything. Yet."

"Please!" The desperation was there, but the second time I couldn't be sure what she meant; her last words had included "stop", but the way she said the other word now…

"What if I can't stop?" I asked meekly, lips an inch from her ear, her thighs pressing against my hips to hold me that one last step away from fully leaning into her. "What if there's nowhere left to go but forward?"

"B-but if I let you do this once… then I don't know how I could ever stop you again." She turned to stare up at me, arm still hovering above her chin and eyes round with desire and terror. "And if I let you, I w-won't be able to control myself, a-and- and… oh, Anna, I wish you trusted me! I wish I had a _reason_ for you to trust me that I could gift-wrap and hand over, b-but you have to do it, anyway! You have to trust that this is the most terrible mistake, and it c-can't happen!"

"It already happened." My voice sounded distant to my own ears as I lowered my body onto hers, as I felt her seize up, as I curled my hands around her shoulders. "Months ago. This is just… this is just _deeper, _that's all."

Elsa was whispering something over and over as she stared over my head, and I pressed my lips into her neck, trying to angle my head so I could tell what she was saying.

"Don't feel don't feel don't feel don't feel don't f- _ah!"_

My body shuddered from the shockwaves of what I had done as my teeth drew back from her taut, pale skin. Wetness glinted in the firelight around the shallow mark I left on her. I stared at it, dumbfounded that I could suddenly be this close to her, darkly amused that the moment I was…

"Enough!" she panted without any real effort behind the word as her hand pressed weakly into my chest. "J… just give me a… I need a moment to… what on earth _is _that?!"

"Elsa…" Her hand was inching its way past my neckline and into my cleavage – for which I was briefly grateful in a weird way, but then I realized what she was after and I panicked. "Oh- oh wait, no, y-you don't w-want to-"

Then she had it. She had the fork.

"O-oh." Memories began to crawl into her head, and Elsa's brilliant blue orbs tarnished with more shame than I ever wanted to see in her. "This is…"

"It is." My throat was so dry… how did it get that dry when seconds ago I was leaving sloppy hickeys on her? "And b-before you ask, um, I was just hoping it would bring me luck. Y'know, with talking to you. Because last time I had it, uhh… things went better."

"Better," she echoed weakly, holding it level with her own gaze. "Last time we- Skadi, I know what we did, but it's so ludicrous to say it out loud, and I wish we'd- and-"

"We did what we could," I whispered hesitantly, feeling oddly cool and empty without its firm steel pressing into my sternum. Guess I had grown used to it in the few short hours it had been resting in there. "What we could with what we had, but- but now we can do more! So much more! Just… all you have to do is let me in!"

"But I might fr-" The words died on her lips as my hand closed around hers and the fork, pushing them aside so I could lean in. "Anna, y-you don't- _can't _understand!"

"Don't you _want _this?" I breathed, my breath fogging on the air. If I had been paying attention, that would have tipped me off, but I was too caught up in the moment, too invested in my momentum to back down now. "Elsa, I- damn it, every time I close my eyes, I see your body under the door, taste chocolate and _you_, f-feel your cheek against my hand, and I- and you're so…"

A single tear fought its way past her guard, and her chest rose and fell more rapidly. "Anna, we can't be this. You understand that, don't you? It's crazy that I even have to say these things, but… you've _got_ to see that. I am your _sister. _Don't you remember what that means?"

That was when I started to feel cold. To my mind, it was as if all the years of isolation crawled up my arms from Elsa's gloved wrist and her robed shoulder, invaded my heart. Maybe there was another reason, but at the time I didn't have any room to focus on it.

"No. No, Elsa, I don't. Your little sister died over a decade ago. _You _made that happen by emotionally starving her to death. Now all that's left is… is me, the way I am now. And this me just needs your body."

I was stretching the truth and I knew it; I still loved her, obviously. She was always going to be the brightest star in my sky no matter how she mistreated me. But just for that one second, on some level, I wanted her to feel it. What it was like to be thoroughly rejected.

It worked. My heart seized as I watched her face slacken, watched her eyes glaze over slightly and her mouth fall open uselessly, but I told it to shut up. Part of me wanted the payback, part of me wanted to spare her from it, but the rest of me just wanted her to give in, and if this was what would do the trick…

"No…" The word barely registered to our ears as I slid my hands down her sides, then back up along her chest. "Anna… the people out there… we can't r-right now… everyone will-"

"You don't care about them, anyway," I said easily, even while blood hammered at my temples. "Hell, you were sending them all home a minute ago!"

"They'll _hear,_" she whimpered.

"They won't hear. They won't hear a thing over the music."

Her hand brought the fork up to an inch from my face, white-knuckling on it as her entire arm trembled. "Stop, Anna. Stop now."

"Or what?" I snorted, genuinely amused. "You'll eat me? Actually, that sounds like a-"

"I'll really hurt you." Her heart wasn't truly in the words, but it still saddened me to hear. "This has to end immediately, for about a dozen reasons. Just… just get off me."

"Why?" I urged, tilting my head so I could see her face around the fist. "Can't you just be straight with me for once?"

"There _is _no being 'straight' with you, sister. Not anymore. Now, are you going to get off, or are we going to have that fight you promised me a moment ago?"

My jaw set. Then, spitting on my hands, I rubbed them together. "Whatever floats your boat, Els."

Then I took hold of the fork-hand. The glinting tines angled for my chest where they would do very little damage unless she hammered it in with a sledge. Didn't take much to keep her at bay. In fact, barely a few seconds had elapsed before I found out I'm stronger than her.

No, not just emotionally; I mean I'm _way _stronger. She's no weakling, but her stringy limbs all but _collapsed _against my own counter-effort. So maybe I got out into the woods a little more often than she did, swimming in the fjords, but _wow! _In a few seconds, I had her weapon pointed more toward my stomach, and then her elbow was resting on the floor.

"D-damn," Elsa panted, cheeks pink with exertion. Again, I didn't notice how she wasn't sweating... how blind _am _I?

"Say you're sorry," I demanded of her with a savage grin. "And if you wanted to explain yourself, you could throw that in for fun, too."

"I can't," she grunted, still fighting me. "Y-you can't know, and you can't g-get this close to me!"

Fury tried to override my jubilation, but I swatted that away, too. I got rid of anger, jealousy, insecurity, and sadness. All I allowed myself was hunger and triumph.

"Elsa, it's like this," I sighed as I pushed the fork further and further down. "I want you. You're not giving me any reasons not to take what I want, but I still keep asking – I _want _you to tell me, because at least then we might have something to talk about! Instead, I'm getting stonewalled."

"W-wait," she gasped when our clasped hands started poking through the folds in her regal dress. "What are you- Anna, stop that, y-you can't!"

"Even tell me you don't actually want me!" I half-shouted at her as I pushed her own hand between her legs, felt my knuckles grinding into her inner thigh. "That would be something to chew on, if it's the truth! Speak _up_, you bitch!"

"NHHhh!" she gasped as her back arched, teeth gritted as if in pain even though the noises betrayed her true disposition. "No, by Freya you _can't- _don't start this, I w-won't be able to hold it back!"

"Yes! Yes, damn it, that's what I want – for you to stop holding back! Let it _go, already!"_

"How can you be doing this?!" she half-screamed through her locked-down jaw. "I'm fighting you tooth and nail, and you're pushing, you won't let up! You're _forcing _this on me, it's- I'm the _queen!_ Even if you don't respect me, respect the crown!"

That one hurt me. Respect? She wanted to talk about _respect?! _She didn't even hold me in high enough regard to tell me why we hadn't been in the same room for thirteen years! Where's the respect in that situation?

"Fine. Tell me to stop because you don't want it. Right now."

Elsa panted as her hips angled away from me, but her arm was still held in place by my grip. The recoil from her action thrust her into our hands again, and she moaned.

"Say you don't want me. Out with it, come on."

"Hah... hhI don't w... I want you to stop."

"You don't want to want me to stop?" I teased with a wicked smirk, flexing my hand on purpose. She had been propping herself up on the other elbow, but that collapsed at my action.

"_You need to stop!"_

"But you don't _want _me to stop!"

"I KNOW! BUT YOU HAVE TO!"

The room was near-silent for a few seconds as Elsa held very still, eyes squeezed shut against her own admission, looking like a general admitting a minor defeat. Her breathing didn't slow, and her hips continued to twitch back and forth slightly.

"You… really _don't_ want me to stop, and… and you're still asking me to anyway."

No answer.

"What is this to you?" I demanded desperately, shaking our hands and the fork violently; she let out a tiny moan before biting her lip to suppress any further outcry.

"N-nothing," she gasped as quietly as she could.

"Okay." I then began rolling the skirts of her coronation dress up.

Both of her eyes flew open, both enraged and terrified. "ANNA, DAMN YOU-!"

"Either tell me the real reason," I growled, "or I declare open season on your girly parts."

"Odin above, you _can't!" _she whimpered, quivering from head to toe. "Don't look, please? If you look, then there's no way you'll let me forget!"

I looked.

"Oh wow."

"It's… not what you think," she began in a tiny, weak voice. "I- I'm not a- HNNH, no, Anna!"

My index finger _slid _on her inner thigh as it extracted a single drip. It was evidence – evidence of my sister's impropriety. Maybe it was the only one that had escaped, but it was one more than I expected to find. Was she that excited already? Then again, Freya knows what she would have found if our roles were reversed...

Leaning forward, I inhaled of her deeply and met salt and savory tones, rich and hinting of copper. Perfume, also; yeah, a lot of ladies of the court went in for it, even though I thought it was crazy. Pouring lavender oils on _that?! _Forget it! Still... it certainly did nothing to ruin my mood...

"Anna!" Elsa swore at me in a strangled whisper. "Why can't you just leave well enough alone?!"

"I know," I replied in a flat and distant voice while my hands rested lightly on the creamy, soft skin of her thighs, watching it give slightly, feeling my own loins tingle in agreement that I wasn't hating this. "I... what you gave me on my birthday, that should be enough, but of course it's not. Today I get to _see _you, get to try and pay you back for that... and the chocolates. Still don't know how you managed to do that, anyway." She didn't offer up an explanation, so I went on a few seconds later. "But here we are, and I can see you want it."

"Damn you, I do _not–"_

"I can _smell _you want this, Elsa! Don't lie!"

"Alright," she growled, then sat up and shouted a lot louder, "Al_right! _Fine, so you caught me – I do! I've been dying for this ever since I heard you moaning on the other side of my door like a mongrel in heat, dreaming about it every night – _daydreaming _about it! Fantasizing while bathing, while in bed, every waking moment! What good does it do?! This absolutely, imperatively _can not _happen! If it does... then everything will fall apart! The kingdom will go to seed, one of us will probably lose their head under the executioner's axe, and nothing will be left but one girl with no family, cast out into the streets, o-or up into the mountains! And what in the _fuck_ good will our disgusting, immoral lapse in judgement get us _then, eh?!"_

That put me in a state of shock I hadn't been expecting. She thought about me? She thought about me _that _way, and that often? All along, I pretty much just assumed that I had started getting through to an indifferent woman who almost forgot about her annoying little sister, but this...

Her crimson-stained cheeks were only a few hand-widths from mine, though higher up because I was still poised to attack her head-on, if you get my drift. I dimly registered that her volume could have been high enough to be overheard if there was a lull in the music at the party, but something much more urgent was demanding my attention.

"Elsa... that will never happen."

"And just what are _you _going to do to stop it?!" she blustered, still pushing her thighs back together, still looking irritated that my hands were interfering.

"Whatever I need to. That part doesn't bother me. Losing this?" I shrugged helplessly. "You see where we are, you know it's the middle of this stupid party and instead of being out there, rubbing elbows or whatever, I'm in a locked room with the only person I really wanted to be with. I'm where I need to be."

"What about _Hans?" _she teased as my hands slid inward, pointedly ignoring them. "You wanted to marry him a few minutes ago! And now y-HHH! And now you don't care anymore? How can I trust that you're really going to be faithful to m..."

At that, we both stopped moving and stared at each other. Elsa looked like a deer caught in sled-lights.

"Faithf-"

"NO, you didn't hear that!" she snapped, trying to whip her dress back down over herself, readying to escape – but instead she just trapped me inside. "What- damn it, Anna, get out of there!"

"What are you doing?!" I demanded, struggling with the fabric. "I can't breathe – pull it back, or-"

"_Hah! _Your elbow – you can't put y-your elbow there!"

"WHOA, that's warm! I- Elsa, that was my head! Put your stupid knee down!"

"Put your stupid elbow down! NNNhhhhah, _not there, _I told you tha-_"_

"Hang on, it's- okay, and then I- _yes!"_

Now that her deep turquoise dress was piled up around her bodice and I could get some airflow into my lungs again, we both took a moment to catch our breath. Elsa was leaning up on her elbows to see me over the mound of fabric between us, and when I awkwardly reached up to smoosh it down, a lock of my hair fell into my face. I blew it up and out of my eyes impatiently, then shrugged.

"You..." She giggled. My stand-offish sister _giggled_ at me, face scrunching up as if I were the single most ridiculous creature she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. At first I felt almost scandalised by that – I mean, all these years, and she has the nerve to laugh at me for trying to get closer to her! But, of course, the oceans-deep fondness in her eyes won me over.

It was real. I swear to all the gods of our ancestors I saw it in there. Real love.

So I laughed with her, one hand on her dress and the other under her thigh, my chin resting below where her navel probably lay underneath all those clothes. Little by little, the heady scent of her arousal began to rise up and demand my attention, but I put it off as long as I could... after all, _this_ type of connection was the one I really wanted most in my heart. Even if the rest of me hungered for other things.

"Anna... I really have missed you."

"Ditto. Uh, I mean that I missed _you_, not me."

"I suspected that," she laughed. Then she pressed her lips together slightly in thought, her eyes slanted away toward the fire... I was losing her. That quickly, the tiny snowman of sisterhood we had rebuilt was already melting away into nothing.

"Elsa... can't we j-"

"Go on."

I sighed. "I was going to before you interrupted me to tell me to do it. Wow, talk about counter-productive."

"I meant... _go on._"

"Go..." My eyes flew open and my pulse was instantly racing at top speed. "You can't mean that, not when ten seconds ago you were fighting me tooth-and-nail! What the Niflheim is this?"

When she looked up at me, there were about sixteen different emotions playing out across her face. Between that and the flickering firelight, she looked... a little frightening. Her voice was very quiet, and sounded mostly afraid but also seductive, predatory. "This is the biggest mistake of our lives, but I can't hold you off any longer. I don't have it in me, Anna. I don't, I... you're too relentless. Even if I beat you off of me today, and the next day and the next... one day you'll chop down my door and it will happen anyway."

At that, my lip trembled. "Stop that. Stop m-making me sound like a, a monster!"

"You're not the monster," she breathed. "But... I've been practising. I think... it might just..."

"Practising?" Then I realized what she meant – or _thought _I did, at least. "O-oh! Uh, I uh, okay, yeah! Yeah, me too! Not all the time, no, just a few times, I- and when you brought me the plate of sweets, I'm sure you knew I'd-"

"Anna... please," she sighed with a shiver. "Before I can't hold back, either. Because I have been since you closed that door, and my willpower is gone, and it's about to get violent in here."

There it was, that bloodthirsty mammoth I had sensed for a heartbeat. She was still holding it at bay, still determined to wait until it was time. Therefore, I didn't waste any more.

"AH!" she practically screamed when my hands moved to her inner thighs again. "W-wait, get- I need a-"

"Damn it, Elsa!" I burst out due to sheer frustration. "Can we quit playing see-saw and just do this thing?!"

"Get me... get me a pillow..."

I got her a pillow. Wasn't difficult; there were a few sofas and tuffets scattered along the walls. That was the easy part. The hard part was bringing it back to her.

Lying on the floor with her skirts fanning around her waist, head thrown back and pointed toward the fire, fists clutching at the rug, she was the picture of someone who thought gravity was about to fail at any moment and send her up to the ceiling.

The bare stretches of thigh between the tops of her leggings and her panties drew my attention, though. And then there was...

_Why do I like that? _I interrogated myself as I knelt at the altar of my sister's alabaster hips, as I passed the cushion to her and she immediately drowned her face in its feather-filled depths. _Why is it exciting? She's... we can't even mate, we can't have children together, and I shouldn't be feeling these things for anyone who can't be my husband! But... I did say..._

The moan was almost silent through her pillow as I slid hesitant fingernails beneath the hem of her underwear. _I did say I would marry her if she didn't let me marry Hans. And I would. If no one objected, I know I really would. Mom, Dad... is that wrong? Am I wrong for this?_

As the taut silk made its slow way up her thighs, I watched a few droplets fall from it. If she really had been fighting down her baser needs from when I walked in, that definitely explained why she was chomping at the bit like this. Soaking wet! I usually didn't get that soaked until I was almost at the _end _of my fun – if that! But as she warned me, it wouldn't be long before she had to release, or do something bad.

"Anna, I..." When I paused to listen, she sighed. "If I can't... if it goes wrong, I don't want you to think any less of me."

"I won't," I promised easily. Nothing she could do would disappoint me, even if she didn't enjoy me... decided she didn't need me this way. At least she gave me a spin first.

Then I was swimming in her. First contact was incredible; she clenched her legs around my head, she literally _screamed _into the pillow. It was an interesting experience on my end – well, okay, it was also sending white-hot flames up my own dress, but even without that... I knew what I would want, but I was trying to figure out how to give it to her with my mouth. That was new.

We found our way, though. My hand clutched at the wispy blonde hairs atop her gently rising mound as I gulped her down, thirsty as if this was the last well for a thousand miles in a vast desert. Yes, it was a cordial I'd had before, but this was so much _fresher _when straight from the source. Hotter, sweeter! It wasn't sweeter in a literal sense, but all the same it _was. _And she was so warm inside, and softer and more perfectly formed than I am... I should have known that, of course. She's the queen.

As I suspected from those hours spent poking around my own bits, Elsa loved it the most when I spent a little time on the tiny man in the _drakkar._

The hand I had been holding against her warm, round buttock twitched when her moans increased in volume again, as she began to thrash more and more. I was afraid. Tales had been told that if you put anything inside there before you were wed, no man would take you. I could never do that to her – ever! Still... would it be so bad to find out just how deep my sister went?

Maybe just a pinky...

"HNNH!" she gasped out, taking the pillow away briefly. "This i- this is it- this is it, Anna! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got to go f-first, and that it's so s- soo- soon, and if I- NNNAH!"

"HMMH!" I acknowledged through a mouthful of her fluids as my tongue trailed over her ribbons of flesh, as I drew one lip between mine and sucked with all my might. She rolled first to the left and then hard right, so much so that I felt my bones jar as I was dragged along with her.

Goosebumps were covering my exposed shoulders and arms. I felt like I was on fire, and yet _goosebumps. _That was what she was doing to me.

Something was building – not just in Elsa, or in me, but in the very air that hung around us, waiting for _a happening. _I ignored that; my duty was to my sister's joy. My teeth grazed her, and I knew she didn't have long left by the feral noise that tore from inside her throat.

Even through her pillow, I could hear my name being woven into that. Her incantation worked; I felt myself climaxing, even though my only stimulation was my own legs rubbing together. Just because she was saying my name while I was touching her! It wasn't strong, but it was so much more than I expected to get while taking care of her needs!

Her body was also at the end of its rope; I felt it in my palms, against my face and through my tongue. One long, quavering shriek whipped from deep within her as her back arched and her legs trapped my head in place. The moment stretched on, and I felt like it might never end...

I wished it had never ended. I still wish it could have gone on and on and on until time ceased to have meaning.

Freya above, I wish for that so bad.

When we fell back to the floor from our suspended flight, I met something soft and forgiving that hadn't been there when her pelvis began to reach for the sky. It didn't take me long to figure out what it was.

"Oh," I gasped, once I had finished swallowing what was left in my mouth of her. "Snow." Then my brow furrowed as it hit home: this was the middle of Summer. We were in a happily temperate valley in the middle of _Summer. _How did snow get there when the nearest mountains were hours away?

When I looked up to smile at Elsa, laughing, I saw she was horrified. Both eyes were so wide I thought they might fall out, and she was trembling.

"No," she breathed. "I... I didn't let it show, I know I didn't!"

"Come on," I laughed nervously. "It's just a little fresh powder. Just wish I knew how it... how it got..."

Her hands. They were covered in a latticework of ice crystals. Those elegant gloves were cracked all over in places, and I could see the skin underneath was glowing a dull bluish-purple, as if the light coming from them had been much brighter a moment before.

"What is-"

"Oh, Skadi, why?" she hissed, clutching the hands to her chest. "I did my best, I- and every time I practised, everything went just fine! So why _now?!"_

"You did this," my mouth babbled as my brain jogged to catch up with everything else. I picked up a few handfuls of snow. "You... but how? Wait- you can make _snow _out of _thin air?"_

"This was a mistake," she said with a sort of dull, lifeless anger. "I knew it was, and I... I let my body override my common sense. Let it tell me to let you in."

"You can... you really did this." I let out another laugh, then stared down at my hands. When I squeezed them together, it felt like any other snow I'd ever encountered, real and frigid and pliable as it squished, as it began to melt against my palms. "This- oh God, this is _it, _isn't it? This is the big thing that kept you from seeing me, I had no-"

"Exactly, Anna. You're so clever. Clever little Anna." She drew her knees in, then let out such a pained whimper when she almost fell over while trying to stand; the panties were still around her ankles. Hiking them up, her voice quaked with raw emotion as she told me, "Knew this would happen, _knew it, _but I had to try, didn't I? Because you can't take a hint!"

A tiny bit of what she was saying began to penetrate my wonder at this new facet of my sister's being. "But... but how can you be so, so... so _blah _about this, when you're a... you're _magic _is what you are! This is a-_mayzing!"_

"It is _not!" _she half-screamed, and a gale of frigid winter blew me onto my back, briefly knocking the wind out of me. As I struggled to get my breathing back under control, she ranted, "It's a curse, an abomination! What would _you_ know? You got to grow up perfectly ordinary, with no burdens, no dark secrets roiling below the surface! Lucky Anna, pretty Anna, un-monstrous Anna!"

My throat constricted as the afterglow of our less-than-familial romp was finally dissolved. "You... wait, you really think I didn't have any burdens growing up? Elsa..."

"If you're going to say not having me around was-"

"What else would I say _but _that?"

Her voice grew slightly deeper and her eyes burned as she took a step toward me. "Listen to me, and listen well, you, you... _harlot! _I am the queen of this kingdom now, and I- and if doing things like this is going to jeopardise how the villagers see me, then I can't have any part of it! They need their monarch to be steady, perfect, a source of continual pride! They can't find out she's some kind of a, a _witch_, and a _pervert!"_

My hands went to her shoulders, but she pushed them away. Then I sighed and said, "You really have been living with this for a long while, huh?"

"I have, and I will. And now you... you must go and tell them to send everyone away. Close the gates. This has already gone too far."

"Els-"

_"I can't do this for you!"_ she bellowed, and this time I definitely heard a hush fall over the crowd in the room beyond. "Valhalla, I can't even _look _at you, w-with- with _me _all over your face! Oh... oh, I feel sick..."

Blinking, I picked up the pillow she had used and blotted my face with it, hoping that maybe she could have a serious conversation with me after that. When I suddenly felt wetness against my lips, however, my heart performed an odd little misstep; this had been where she was screaming. _We both kissed this pillow in the same place_. But that kind of thinking was only going to bog down the flow of this conversation, so I shook myself and tossed the pillow back onto the couch where it sat.

"Please, Elsa, you're kind of... overreacting."

"Oh, _am _I?!"

"Yes! A lot! So what if we... y'know..." I couldn't think of anything to call it without wanting to lie down in the path of an oncoming sled, so I skipped over it. "It's not the end of the world! And I can't lie, this whole snow-making deal is, um, unexpected, but hey! I always sorta kinda believed in magic, so... so maybe-"

"But it's not worth it if I can't _control _my magic when we do! That just- and we..." Her voice shook as she gripped the sides of a high-backed chair to steady herself. "If that were to happen and it went too far, and you were hurt..."

For such a brief instant as that, I saw a glimpse of the truth through everything. It didn't sink in fully at the time, but it was like being shown that there was a secret passageway that might lead someplace you needed to experience without being allowed to use it right away.

Because, of course, the next thing that happened was a light knock at the door. We were both too wrapped up in this horribly awkward conversation to pay it any mind, as you can probably understand, but the next second it opened a crack.

"Your majesties?" It was that little toad, the Duke of Weselton. "We, erhm, heard shouting from in here, and I thought it might be prudent for one of us to ascertain-"

"Can't you see we're having a private conversation?" Elsa seethed.

"Right, of course," he said with a small smile and a dip of his head. "But if something _were _wrong, I hope you know I wouldn't hesitate to-"

"I said get _OUT!"_

White hot pain shot through my shoulder as a burst of bluish-white light filled my vision. Rubbing at my eyes, I turned to see what had happened, and was in for quite an unusual display.

The Duke was now pinned to the door by his collar, suspended from a foot-long icicle. Not a single drop of pigment was left in his limp cheeks. Years later, I would look back at the sight of his toupee hanging from another icicle as something worth laughing at. Not right then, and not for a while yet, but yeah.

"Sorcery," he breathed hoarsely. "This... how have you done this? What dark magics are these?!"

"Anna," Elsa gasped, hands going to her mouth.

"What?" But then it dawned on me that my shoulder felt warmer than usual. A quick swipe of my hand confirmed that she had grazed me, leaving a small and shallow cut on the bare skin there. Nothing life-threatening, but the blood was still an unexpected sight. "Oh."

"No, no no," she began mouthing over and over as she backed up.

"Elsa," I sighed, taking a step toward her. "It's just a-"

"NOT THIS!" she shouted as she smashed herself into the corner.

"Damn it, Elsa! Would you calm down and just- HEY!"

Before any of us could stop her, she was charging for the window with one of the tuffets in her raised hands. It made quick work of the delicate glass, and then she was gone.

"NO!" I screamed, racing after her; we were only one floor up, but that could still do who knew_ what _kind of damage! However, when I got to the sill...

An enormous drift of snow was pushed up against the wall. A thin track led from the window to the ground below, where I could just see our slightly-broken piece of furniture sticking out of the white mounds. Elsa was quickly running through the grass, dodging servants and townspeople.

"What's going on in here?" It was Hans. After the Duke's outcry, he had obviously come to see what all the commotion was. "Anna?"

"Someone get me down from here!" the Duke groused, limbs flailing.

"I'm going after her," I breathed.

"What?" Hans said, glancing here and there. "Going where? Not out the _window!"_

"But she's a monster!" the Duke was gibbering as one of his men finally managed to remove the icicle pinning him to the wooden door. "She nearly sliced my head off with these, these... _abominations!"_

My lips curled back from my teeth. "She is our queen." Then I turned, all the anger draining from me as I realised how far away she would be getting with every passing moment. "It was an accident. She was scared, she didn't mean it. Didn't mean any of this, it was..." My face fell, and I clutched for a chair to support myself as my knees turned to water. "Tonight was my fault. I, um, I pushed her. Way beyond what she was ready for, so... yes. I'm the one that needs to go after her."

_"What?!" _Hans demanded.

"Call for my horse. I'll ride out within the hour; the sooner, the better."

"Anna," he went on in a lower voice as he stepped closer, "this is too dangerous. Leave it to someone else, there are plenty of men-"

"There are always plenty of men!" I growled. "But only one queen! You stay here and watch over Arendelle... I have to do this myself. Have to make this right. _Anybody got a problem?!"_

The slowly-gathering crowd of staff and wealthy boring people anxiously shook their heads.

"This is insane," Hans went on, soft green eyes sparkling in concern as another servant handed me a travelling cloak. "How can you be sure she won't hurt you the way she tried to hurt the Duke?"

Swirling the cloak around my shoulders, I strode for the doors, stooping to pick up my - _our_ fork as I went. "She's my sister, Hans; she would _never_ hurt me."

_- Dette skal videreføres -_


	4. Palass: Elsa

NOTE: Rated M for semi-graphic self-love, which may involve unusual implements and, er, "food". Elsanna (icest).

"In which Anna fails at domming, among other things." More canon divergence. MINOR SPOILER: the "ice dildo" thing had been done so many times by other Elsanna shippers that I tried to put my own spin on it here. How'd I do?! It seemed to me as if I didn't shock as many people with chapter three, and I'm not _trying _for shock value alone… but I'm afraid this one may turn a few stomachs. Sorry again! Not that anyone will be reading this with _SiS _having updated (which reminds me, I need to get on that).

And yes, toward the end that _is _a small nod to chapters 6 and 7 of _A Formal Arrangement. _(That updated, as well! Why were all the fic authors in synch this weekend?!)

Jessex

* * *

Min Søsters Palass: Elsa

Spirals of frost wound their way along my fingernails as I gripped the railing of my balcony. It was inescapable; she was coming. Either I could bar her way immediately, or let her pass and see what she wanted. The latter sounded more appealing and less hazardous. Mistake though it may be. So few hours of peaceful isolation…

Footsteps echoed through the foyer as she entered softly, like a whisper in the wind, like a thief in the night. What would be her plunder?

"Elsa?" The echoes had begun to fade when she followed with, "It's m-me, Anna!"

"Why are you here?" I demanded, still cloaked in shadow.

A little laugh, like tinkling silver bells. "What do you mean? To see you!"

The shadows made me feel safe, comfortable, but… this wouldn't do. She wasn't going to take the hint without a more direct confrontation. Feeling my eyes roll toward the heavens, I stepped out onto the landing above her. "You shouldn't have come."

"Oh, Elsa," she breathed out in awe – and I could see the glow in her cheeks, stark against the paleness from cold. Her breath fogged on the air. Was her body temperature high enough for her to survive? Yes, her clothes looked adequate, but how could I be sure? Maybe if- but no. That wouldn't be my problem anymore. "You look s-so…"

"So?"

"Different… I m-mean, good different, but still. And this place! How did you find it?!"

I glanced from my ice-crystal gown to the ice-crystal walls of my new home. Home, or prison? They were so much the same animal right now that I hadn't decided. "Um… I made it, Anna. You… understand now, don't you? How I did?"

Anna's excitement and joy at seeing me was suddenly interwoven with caution, and it cut me to the core. I had been expecting nothing less, and yet still this pain stole over me. "Yeah. About that… I'm really sorry about the party. Gosh, if I had known, then I would never have tried-"

"No, it's okay! You're not the one who should apologize…" I cleared my throat, wishing I could give voice to all my other feelings but knowing this was for the best. "You should probably go now, though."

"Elsa…"

"Please?"

"But I just got here!"

"You belong in Arendelle."

At that, she began to mount the stairs. Panic flared in my chest, I struggled to squelch it but it refused to completely hold its tongue. "So do you!"

"No, Anna," I began to whisper, then cleared my throat. "I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

Nervous again, she shot a look down toward the main doors. I knew she had some sort of companions with her; the snow told me. Refractions in the ice told me. Who were they? Sir Hans of the Southern Whatnot? Perhaps Gerda?

"This isn't going to do you any good," she pressed as she climbed. "Shutting yourself off from the world, from your problems. _Our _problems. It's just going to make it worse when you finally do confront them."

"Sorry, but my decision is final. This mountain is where I stay."

At that, she screwed up her courage. Freya, did I hate that look on her; it meant she was about to do something both of us would regret. Cute though it was…

"Then tell me just one thing, and don't tap-dance around it. Is… all this… is it why you shut me out thirteen years ago? I- I know it might be, but you have to tell me for sure."

I didn't answer.

Her wide, deep-blue eyes implored me as she clung to the mantle around her neck. "Elsa, come on, I- you know me better than to think I'd hold it against you. I hope you do, anyway! We were so close. We can be like that again!"

Immediately, the memory resurfaced. So much will and energy wasted on suppressing it, holding it away from my conscious mind, and all it took was that to revive it. A jet of _my_ energy, of _my _devising, of _my _perpetration, slamming into Anna's forehead. Her limp little body in my arms, my frightened voice… Mother and Father taking her from me, worried…

"What if things had been different?" I whispered. "If not for how I am… maybe they would never have gone on that trip, and then they'd still… still be…"

"What?"

Shaking my head violently, I backed up a few steps when I realised how close she had come in the last few seconds. "No, Anna."

Her sigh was more impatient than defeated. "Come on, that's not-"

_"Goodbye, _Anna."

She stood, dumbfounded, as I went up the stairs and into my chambers, threw myself upon my bed of soft snow and sighed morosely.

"You didn't slam the door."

"AH!" I shouted as I rolled over to stare open-mouthed at my red-maned sister towering over my bed, hands on hips. "Wh-wha… how did-"

"If I read too much into things," Anna laughed quietly, "I'd say that you leaving your door open was some kind of… invitation."

My teeth ground together. Had I really been so careless? I didn't even have to _touch _those doors to seal them shut, and I had neglected to do so? "That is not… you're just…"

"Cat got your tongue?" she giggled, hands behind her back as she leaned in slightly, that cheery little grin on her face that I loved to hate… or hated to love. One of those.

"I am just trying to protect you," I growled slowly and clearly.

"That isn't your job, Elsa. We're both big girls, I can take care of myself." She puffed herself up proudly, hands on hips. "I made it all the way up this mountain, didn't I?"

"With help."

Both jaw and hands dropped away. "You know about them? Oh my Odin… so you can see the future, too?!"

At that, I snickered, but immediately regretted the lapse – because I saw Anna's glowing smile in response to it. Shutting myself down again and noticing it took more and more effort to do so, I cleared my throat and rolled away from her. "Nothing of the kind. Now, I'm asking you nicely. Will you _please _just go home to Arendelle? They need you."

"Puh! _I _need you!" When I shot her a warning look over my shoulder, she shrank back. "I m-mean… well, I do, okay? You're my best friend."

"We don't treat each other as best friends. Or sisters. Our behaviour is wrong, and I cannot let it continue, so… so please leave me be."

The snow crunched as she crawled across my bed. "Ooh!" she burst out. "It's cold!"

"It's snow," I sighed impatiently. "What did you expect?"

"Hey, you're the magician. Warm snow could be a thing." Her arms slipped around my middle and I let them. My entire being tensed to throw them off, but I couldn't; not yet. "Listen… m-maybe there's a cure for this. It's possible, right? Maybe I didn't really believe magic existed yesterday, but now that it does, there has to be… well, _other _magic that can help you. We can do this together, I know we can!"

"There's nothing, Anna. Mother and Father went through every book in the realm, tracked down every wise man and scholar and sage. Nobody knows why I have this curse, and nobody can free me from it. You are _wasting _your _time._"

There was a hitch in Anna's voice when she whispered fearfully, "I… t-time with you is never wasted."

At that, I rolled over to look into her eyes. They were so earnest and beseeching, and mine were probably flinty and stark. Her love was so deep and unconditional, and I had done nothing to earn it.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Saying the right thing. It doesn't matter, you can't change anything at all, and… and still you make m-me feel like you can. It isn't fair."

Her face moved closer. I knew what that meant, understood her intention. I turned my head away to discourage her, and still she insisted. The warmth on my cheek stung, stabbing down into my core. She rendered me speechless, motionless. How was it so easy for her to unseat my resolve?

"Come home," she urged. I didn't respond. "Elsa-"

"Look at this!" I shouted, sweeping my arm around at the palace. She flinched back from both movement and sound. "I- I am an abomination! What good will it do to put the good folk of Arendelle at risk?! I… it's better here, where everyone is safe. From me."

At that, her face fell slightly. "Um, actually…"

This was the first time I saw fear in her eyes. "Oh no. What is it?" No reply. "Anna, out with it or I'm kicking you out of my bed."

We both flushed a little at my choice of phrasing.

"Well," she began after clearing her throat, "I, um… I don't want you to panic, but you kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere."

"What do you mean? I set-" Leaping to my stilettoed feet, I raced out onto the balcony and gazed down at Arendelle.

A thick blanket of snow covered its entirety. Squinting, I could just make out the shimmer of ice upon the non-moving waves of the fjords.

"No…"

"It's okay," she called to me from my chambers. "You can just unfreeze it!"

"No, I can't." My arms snaked around my stomach as I fell to my knees. "I don't know how. Oh, my kingdom..."

Time passed as I wept, tears turning into shards of ice as they left my cheeks and shattering on the floor. At last, I felt Anna pressing into my back, her arms enveloping mine, chin nestled in the crook of my neck.

"St- stay away from me," I hissed wetly. "It's going to get you killed."

"Never again. I am never leaving your side again."

"You _have _to!"

With my last ounce of strength, I tried to scramble over the railing, but she easily caught me and pushed me down, anchoring me with her body, fur-covered heat pressing into me. In a tone that brooked no argument, she snapped, _"NO."_

"But I'm ruining the lives of the very people I am sworn to protect and provide for! How else can this endless night give way to dawn?!"

"We'll figure it out!" she sobbed, rolling me over to stare up into her frightened blue-green eyes, her trembling lips… "Elsa, you're not killing yourself just because it's nippy outside!"

I tried to calm my breathing, but in the face of her fear and sadness, it was a difficult task. "It may be the only way to bring Summer back to us. My life isn't worth all of theirs."

"People survive Winter easy enough! I made it up this stupid, snowy mountain, didn't I?!"

"They get sick and die from the chill! No crops will grow, we- can you seriously expect me to believe it's okay for me to put their welfare at risk because I'm too much of a coward to cede to my unholy powers and sacrifice one for the sake of many?!"

"Yes, yes I expect that!"

"But that's insane!"

"SO FREYA-ING WHAT?! I NEED YOU MORE!"

We both gaped at each other for a moment, taken aback at her using the name of a deity in vain. An instant later, she acted.

The advance of her lips was much smoother than the first frenzied union, wetness from her eyelashes becoming frost on my cheeks. My heart sank when I realised that we were lost to the passion once again, that reason and sanity would not be making another appearance until we had sated our desires.

"STOP!" I whimpered in vain when we broke apart, sick at how weak my voice was, at the primal thirst behind its fear. "No, Anna, please! I… you already know I'm helpless against this from you, and I… and I need you to hear what I'm saying!"

"Are you saying anything that doesn't involve self-sacrifice?" When I didn't answer, she merely kissed me again, tongue sliding over my dumbfounded teeth, one hand rising to cup my cheek and hold my struggles at bay.

When she pulled back ages later, several loud, racking sobs burst from my throat. She held my face in both of her hands until I was able to speak again. "You're so stupid… I need to be ended so the seasons will be righted again, and you… you can't see past your love to know that I'm right."

"Exactly."

"Then… you're as terrible a person as I am."

Anna didn't seem to know how to respond to that. A darkness settled into her eyes, the corners of her mouth turning down as her face reflected the pain in mine.

"Just go, please?" I breathed. "All you have to do is go. I'll… take care of everything when you're gone. With any luck, Arendelle will be reunited with the Summer by the time you reach it."

"Then you know I can't leave now," she said firmly, leaving another tiny kiss on the corner of my mouth. It electrified every inch of my frame against my wishes. "If that's what's going to happen the minute I'm gone, then forget it."

"I could _force _you out of here."

To her credit, not even for an instant did she flinch from my threat. "You could, but you haven't. And I really hope you don't, because… because I'll just come back, over and over until you give up. Or you could kill me to keep me out."

"WHAT?! You stubborn mule, how could you think I'm even capable of-!"

Of course, she was already laughing at me. How juvenile. "See how it feels now?"

She wasn't giving up. It finally settled into my mind that I could do nothing to stop her from seeing to it that I stayed alive. No matter what was at stake, I could never harm a single auburn hair on her flawlessly-formed self. Checkmate.

"As you command, Your Majesty," I breathed in defeat.

"Ohh," she said slowly, a coy smile playing across her features as she cocked her head to one side. "I'm 'Her Majesty' now, am I?"

"You're certainly better at ruling than I am, early as it is to call the match. One day as Queen and I freeze the fjords."

The mischievous look never bade well when dealing with Anna, and now was no exception. From the folds of her mantle, she produced a glittering something that was oddly familiar.

"Is that… no. How on earth did you-?"

"Mine now," she said triumphantly as she placed the tiara on her head. "That's what happens when you throw away priceless family heirlooms just because you're in the middle of a temper tantrum."

"The odds of you finding that way out here are so… impossible," I half-laughed, half-croaked. "You really astound me."

"I do more than that to you and we both know it." Suddenly realizing exactly what she'd said, both of her hands covered her own face. "Umm… can we pretend I didn't say that?"

"Not even for a second." Disgust at what I was about to do filled me, much moreso than when every action belonged to Anna. It was unscrupulous, the two of us together. Every facet of polite society looked down in revulsion on two sisters doing anything together beyond gossiping and braiding each other's hair. And now, for the first time, I was going to be directly responsible for intimate relations with my kin.

I was already a monster. Now I was simply stepping more fully into the role.

Burning alive from the inside out, my hands clamped onto her shoulders as I rolled her onto her back, devouring her mouth with more abandon than I dared, tongue sliding over hers. Hearing her yelp into the connection, probably horrified at my newfound courage even as she was excited by it, I withdrew slightly, threading my fingernails into the copper strands at her temple and holding her fast. Only a second passed before all resolve broke and she lay limp in my arms, quivering and silently keening for me to do unspeakable, putrid things to every inch of her.

_That was so easy, _I thought, beside myself. _We both fought against it - me moreso than her, the little tramp - but in the end… I just kiss her, and she kisses back, and it's… Skadi, am I meant for this kind of misdeed? Am I an ice witch who will ruin all I hold dear after all? My poor, sweet sister… and I did this to her, I withheld my love until it transformed hers into something so ugly and foul…_

As if she could divine my thoughts, her trembling, mittened hand slid up and over my exposed collarbone, sending pinpricks of delight deeply into my abdomen. My moan seemed to disappear inside her throat. Hers came through her nose and cascaded down my face and over my shoulders and back. She had me at her mercy, without question.

A particularly strong gust of wind sliced between the bars of the balcony and sent us rolling a few feet. I gasped, bracing myself for another, but Anna only giggled. Sweet Anna. Even in the face of potential danger, she saw the humour and the light.

"Enough of that," I rumbled into her hair, panting to regain my breath. A moment later, I stood and gathered her up in my arms in one fluid motion, delighting in her shriek of indignation, in the pleasant warmth and weight of her. The doors to the balcony slid shut behind me without being touched.

"_Knew _it!" Anna whispered in triumph. I stifled a giddy smile.

Another loud fit of laughter as I unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed, watching her bounce against the blanket of snow. Then I crouched low, crawling hand-over-hand toward her, eyes glinting. A smile played at her cupid's-bow mouth even as her eyes went wide with apprehension; I waggled my backside. At the same instant she snorted bemusedly, I pounced.

"AH!" she yelped, then laughed at the feeling of my teeth on the fabric surrounding her stomach. "Cut that out, Elsa, stop it!"

Honestly, I had no idea what was getting into me. Spending so much of my time and effort on suppressing the monster inside, only to have Anna all but force me to let it out… I felt different somehow. Alive, much as I had felt upon shedding that musty old royal garb and constructing my palace of solidified water. Emboldened. Unfettered.

As that last word passed through my brain, I focused on Anna's heavy winter clothing. Should I unfetter her? Unfetter myself?

Seeing my hungry eyes, Anna's blush began to deepen as she smiled more sweetly, more shyly. It was only driving me further over the edge. So many years of holding back! Not that it had always been holding back from Anna… had it?

As my fingers worked open the clasp of her violet shawl, my mind raced. Every indiscretion of my wandering hands on my own body, what had I been thinking of? Nothing. Nothing at all? Never Anna, not even once? Certainly since her birthday, but what about before that?

_Yes, _I admitted to myself, eyes misting over even as my breath came hotly as I slid her gloves off, her boots. _I did think of her but forgot afterward. Forgot because I _had _to forget._

"Um, are you really going to…"

The question from her trailed off. I was already pulling her skirts up and over her head. "Hmm?"

"I guess you are," she laughed nervously. "W-wow, I- wow."

"Wow, what?" I asked incredulously as I gazed at her, curled on the bed I created and dressed only in her shift and a layer of crimson mottling her silky skin. Bemused, I watched as her arms crossed over her chest, her toes curled and legs drew upward, all unconscious actions of a defensive nature.

Her answer came in a whisper with her unable to meet my eyes. "You stripped me."

Being spoken aloud without embellishment or fanciful wording, I felt my own cheeks flushing, but ignored it. "Not yet, I haven't."

"Guess I'm j-just surprised," she breathed as I slowly ran my hands along the pale fabric hiding her form from me. "After… well, after the coronation, and my birthday and everything, you… um, you were so reluctant. And now you're taking charge, and…"

"And? Is that wrong?" My hands stopped their movement. "Do you need me to stop?"

"No. I… I think I like it."

My nod was hesitant, but I began to pass a hand along her smooth posterior again. "Okay."

"What I mean is, I think I _really _like it," she panted, swallowing at the end of her statement. "Elsa… how do you make me feel like this?"

"I don't know."

"And now you look so wild, so… untamed, and free. I'm falling for you all over again."

Immediately, my movements halted and I clutched at the fabric of her shift, floundering in an internal pain that I hadn't been expecting. "Don't say that, don't say you're falling for me."

"What if I am, though?"

"Women can't fall for other women. It's not only considered… unnatural, but it's impractical. No joining of houses? No heirs to the throne? Besides, we are already related by blood! Our relationship is cemented. Why change that? To what end?"

"Elsa, I don't give a _bekymre_ what end - I just want you! It's all I need in my life, besides air and a decent meal sometimes! Not having you is worse than any of those other problems combined!"

Anna had no way of knowing how acutely her confessions struck my heart. All she wanted was me. The one who had been holding herself apart for well over a decade because her magic was unstable. The one who had mistreated her worse than any other living being. And I began and ended her list of desires. I had literally been harming her over and over for _her entire life, _and still she wanted me - now more than ever, in such an unconventional way? How could I refuse?

If I did turn her away, I would be a monster. If I gave in to carnal urges and sullied my good sister's virginity, I would still be a monster to everyone except her in the here and now.

"Shh," she soothed me, her hand resting on the side of my head, eyes glittering and sad. "We can take our time if you want to, I… ugh, I really have been pushing you lately."

"The only thing I want is for you to be happy. Will this… will…" I couldn't finish the thought aloud, gesturing between our hearts with one hand. "Would that make you happy?"

"You bet your ice it would."

Both of us giggled, me rolling my eyes at the pun, but then she was pulling me down into a fevered kiss that obliterated all memory of everything that had come to pass before it. More than ever, I gave in to it, to feeling my sister under my lips, to seeing a field of auburn in my vision as something hotter than a firestorm crawled over my cold, heartless form. The voice screaming at me that I was making a grievous lapse of sound reasoning grew to a background roar that fueled the way my hands slid over every inch of her, teasing parts I had seldom dared explored on my _own _body much less that of another.

"Elsa," she choked out, soaking the word with her hunger. "Let m-me make you f-feel good again!"

"No," I half-growled into her neck, causing a fresh shiver. "You did that for me last night. It is my turn to please my Anna."

Was the moan from my tongue swiping up toward her ear, or from the possessive way I said her name?

As my exploring fingers fought their way beyond the hem of her shift, her entire body began shivering and did not stop. I held still for a moment, trapped between well-toned thighs. "Are you…?"

"Your hands are c-cold," she stammered, a small smile on her crimson-splashed face.

"Sorry," I breathed regretfully. "They always are."

"N-no, no, I… it's kind of fun… I mean, I never expected t-to enjoy something cold d-down there, but it's… interesting?"

"Do you mean it, or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I mean it," she told me more resolutely, eyes going a bit sharper even as her hips wiggled to draw me in closer. "Ref- refr- refrigerate me."

It took everything I had not to laugh aloud, but Anna must still have seen amusement in my face because she grinned happily at me. Oh, how powerless that grin could render my heart…

"OH!" she gasped out at my first contact with her pliant warmth. I nearly echoed her; _gods, _was she burning down there! Of course, knowing how much lower my body temperature tended to plateau it stood to reason, but I hadn't really prepared myself for the encounter. Every inch of myself was probably pinker than a sunset from that moment onward.

When I finally worked up a will to move my fingers, her frame twitched and recoiled, and her head threw itself backward, granting me a generous view of her neck and lightly-freckled cleavage. Both of which I relished. I despaired inwardly at this; it was one thing to love my sister, to find myself aroused because of her feelings for me, but I was slowly beginning to forge a latent desire for every aspect of her independently. Odin take us, it wasn't just Anna falling for me.

"Nhh, oh shit!" she spat as her spine whiplashed when I dipped further inside, coaxing more outcries from her throat and wetness from her maw. Holding my own breath for a half-second, I could _hear _the sound of her, of gently sliding skin and supple flesh covered in rich nectar. My head spun at the thought of how much enjoyment this was bringing both of us.

"Deeper," she moaned desperately as her hands latched onto my shoulders, causing me to falter. This was supposed to be _me _touching _her_, and I wasn't ready for reciprocation! "Elsa, I can take it, I want it deeper now!"

"I d-don't know," I hedged tremulously, eyebrows knitting in apprehension.

"Come on!" Briefly, she managed to pull me in for a kiss, but her next spasm of glee threw her back against my snow-bed.

Nodding, I situated myself a bit lower than before, angling my elbow so I could place another finger inside and hopefully drive them deeper. Fine hairs greeted my thumb when I gained purchase and thrust, and much more than that greeted other parts of my hand. I wouldn't be surprised if Anna's screech carried all the way down into Arendelle.

For a pair of minutes, I did all I could to please her body, feeling my own yearn to be touched as it had during the coronation party… for Anna's lips to find places they were forbidden to enter. Alas, her mouth was occupied with screaming my name presently. Difficult for me to find fault with that.

_Look at her, _I heard myself ordering internally, eyes feasting on the sight below me. One thin layer of silk could not obscure the rise of her breasts and marks of stiff peaks, the clenching and rolling of abdominal muscles, the flare of maiden hips moving from side to side in ill-disguised jubilation. Hips that I inexplicably wanted to bite. Since when? Had I always liked Anna's hips? It felt possible in that moment. A lot felt possible in that moment.

"_Deeper!" _she commanded, nearing her end. "P-please!"

Throwing caution to the wind, I channeled a tiny fleck of power into my fingers, carefully crystallising the moisture surrounding them until it hardened, adding slight thickness and length to the tips. When they moved again, Anna stared at me, open-mouthed.

"A little trick I tested out on myself," I confessed with a guilty glance away.

"Trick…" She laughed weakly, head lolling to one side. "But not… not little! Oh, Elsa!"

Slowly building to my previous speed, the altered sensation only seemed to coax more pleasure from her body, a heightened reaction. Anna's hands moved up to my neck and drew me in for another kiss, which I gladly returned, until she fell back against the bed, clutching uselessly at snow that merely crunched and disintegrated at her touch.

When she climaxed, it was with a hushed "Oh!" that had her completely halt all movement, eyes wider than I'd ever seen them, one leg jerking to the side as I felt _contraction _around my fingers. _Ooh, _my mind said as it reeled at the knowledge that I had just felt my sister orgasm around part of me. No matter what part it was or how much ice coated it, that fact would never expire, never fade.

_Too late to go back, _I admitted sadly. _We really are lovers now._

When her hips wiggled restlessly, I removed the ice-coated appendages and used them to stroke her cheek, a deep affection now yearning to make itself known, to hopefully erase the horrific display we had conspired to enact moments ago. The cold still made her shiver, but then she looked at the ice sheaths with a childlike wonder.

"Incredible…"

Shrugging, I wagged them around under her nose. "Not such a trick… after all, it's harder for me to _not _freeze things than to freeze th… _what are you doing?!"_

Her tongue darted back into her mouth, cheeks burning under her smile. "They're popsicles."

"They're popsicles of your, your…" I couldn't even finish the sentence, my own face mirroring hers.

"Oh yeah," she breathed as if just now realising the truth of my statement. For an instant, the line between revulsion and excitement blurred heavily, but then she turned thoughtful eyes on me, reminding me of a cat sitting next to an aquarium. "I'll let you help yourself, then."

"What?!"

"Go on," she purred, still licking her own residue from her lips. "We made them together, didn't we?"

My sister's solidified secretions glinted in the midday sun, no different in colour from the rest of my ice. Actually, I could change the colour if I so wished by manipulating the refractive planes within, but I left them as is.

_They're mostly humidity, _I tried to reason with myself. _Only some of that humidity is from… well, probably the greater portion of it is hers. _My excitement built as I drew one to my lips. I was about to taste her for the second time.

"That's it," Anna whispered, slight fatigue from her release making her words sound languid, relaxed. "If you like them… we can make more, even. As many as you want."

My own lower half was growing impatient as I pressed a tongue against the cool surface. _Delicious. _My younger sister's essence was as well-suited to my palate in its chilled state as when warm. My lips slid around and down to my fingertip, taking their time on the way back. As I began to run my mouth along it, I felt lips press into the edges of my own.

"Anna!" I breathed in surprise, drawing back.

"I… I can't help it," she told me in a very small voice. "You make it look so… and I just want to share the experience, you know?"

"But these are _your fluids,_" I finally said without fumbling for the words.

"But it's _your _hand and _your _mouth I'm after, I…" Her face shone crimson as she rolled her own flavour on her tongue. "I know it's weird, I'm sorry, it just… c-can you make me one?"

"Make you… one from…" As I tracked her meaning, I felt the redness drain away, knowing I would now be paler than the snow on which we perched. "O-oh…"

"You don't have to!" she burst out anxiously. "If it's t-too weird, or makes y-"

"If I was concerned with weirdness…"

Of course there was more than enough material to create them. Anna yelped in surprise when my long, flowing blue gown and heels simply vanished in a puff of steam.

I wanted her not to stare at my body. I wanted her to stare at my body more. I didn't know what I wanted, and my urge to run away doubled when I felt her draw me to her, arms soft against my bare back, caressing as the gentle words entered my ear.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful."

It was overly simple, yet exactly what I needed. How did she know? Nodding, I slid my hand down along my leg, trying not to shudder when I passed over my hairs and trying not to sob aloud when I felt just how much moisture had accumulated there. All the better to serve her with though, right? Wasn't that the point of all this?

A tiny "hnnh" came from me when I withdrew Anna's treat, offering it to her. She didn't even hesitate or shoot me a sleazy smile, she simply glided her tongue along my frost-edged fingertip and grinned.

"You know what these need, don't you?" We both exchanged a knowing glance and a giggle. "Too bad we don't have any."

"Some other time." I then raised the first hand to my lips, crossing my wrists over each other, and her grin slipped into a stare of unabashed longing, eyes empty and yet full of fire, burning me alive with her gaze.

The next thing we knew, both of my hands were licked clean and our cheeks were hot enough to fry eggs on. My desire knew no limits, and hers had clearly reawakened. She pushed me onto my back and stood over me, straddling my shoulders with hands on hips. I could very nearly see up her undergarment, and the glimpses of creamy thigh almost forced me to look away.

"Worship your queen."

The corner of my mouth quirked up at her comically haughty expression, but then I spotted the tiara so carelessly shoved into her copper strands. Technically, if anyone had witnessed my discarding of the sacred relic, my royal position could have been called into question. Technically, as the next in line…

My hand drifted up and closed around her ankle. At first, she looked alarmed, thinking I was going to yank her off balance, but I moved slowly and methodically. Her leg raised, and she looked a bit like an exotic pink bird I had seen once on our travels with Mother and Father. Slowly, I brought her foot to rest against my face in the pose of a conqueror, of the winner of a joust.

"I am but a humble servant of Her Highness."

Whether from my words or the brush of lips against sensitive sole, I'm not sure, but the shiver was the most pronounced one I'd seen run through her yet. When my hand released, she hurriedly stepped back, face ablaze and eyes averted, breathing quickly. Did I overdo it?

But an instant later she was dropping to her knees and flinging herself into my arms again, lips crushing mine without reservation, small mewling noises pressing into me through the connection. All I could do was catch her and hope my heart didn't give out in satisfaction.

"I'm giving you back the crown," she sobbed brokenly into my shoulder a few minutes later. "I c-can't handle any more of that, it's… oh _wow._"

"Sorry," I half-laughed, feeling incredibly shy again. "Wasn't how I meant to make you feel."

"Yeah, it was, and it worked. And I love you for it, Sis." Before I had time to respond to that, she reached up to doff her (my?) tiara and hand it to me, but then hesitated.

"What?"

The slow pull of a smile at her lips had me worried. The feeling of cool metal against one of my nipples had my eyes rolling back into my head.

"Didn't say _where _I'd give you the crown," she went on as the gold made its unforgiving way down my abdomen.

"You c-can't!" I somehow managed to breathe out. "It's… it's sharp, you'll…"

"Do something about it, then."

In the same instant I felt its bite against my swollen lips, my hand shot downward and grasped it, covering its jagged points with more of my ice, rounding the tips. It was cold against me, but now a cold I was intimately familiar with. Still… things were about to grow yet more intimate.

"_Hnnhh,_" was what came from my throat as the tiara edged its way into me. Anna echoed it distantly, sounding equally anxious and enraptured by me and my reactions. It pulled unconventionally at the top and bottom due to its shape, but Anna wasn't forcing it any deeper and therefore it wasn't a problem. Yet.

At first, she was content to hold it in place while my hips did the work, accepting it as much as I could manage. What a rush! Of course, I had experimented with putting smaller, less intimidating objects in there before, as much shame as it brings me to think back on them, but this… this was _very _large and not at _all _shaped to suit our needs. Plus, my young sister was wielding it with great efficacy. How did she learn to do this?! Or was it all blind instinct? I wasn't sure which of those two possibilities frightened me more, but both did.

When her own pelvis butted against mine, holding the tiara suspended between us, I felt a fresh wave of panic threaten to overtake me. No. No, this was too much, too far! Already, I was reticent to allow my tiara to be misused in such a fashion, and in a way that could hurt us if we weren't careful - and this was a situation in which being careful was nigh impossible. Add into that finding her thrusting up against me, and not even for the first time…

"Stop," I gasped out quietly.

"Why?"

"You are _not _a man. I d-don't want you to be one, and this… is a farce. We can't be lovers! You do not have the necessary equipment to do what you're trying to do, and sticking some object in its place… it's just adding insult to injury!"

"I'm not a man," Anna conceded without backing down. "But I do love you, Elsa. So maybe this is the only way we can be together, but isn't it worth it? You know you want me. I've told you over and over that I want you, so… can't we just… let it happen?"

My response was completely unintelligible. Every inch the ice-coated crown invaded my defences tripled the pleasure thundering within me. Slight pains presented from its unconventional shape, so I used my power again to retool it to fill out those areas more naturally, to sit it more ergonomically within my already-raw sex. By the end of it, I was screaming with joy, head lit up like an aurora inside as I tried to stave off what I already knew would be happening in too few seconds.

When did I go from condemning this fool's errand to trying to prolong it?

"Elsa!" Anna called out in a half-wail, her body slamming the crown deeper into me as she derived her own pleasure from grinding against its other side. Extending my will, I caused a spear of ice to lift her shift up just enough to make her skin come into contact with the crown, which tore a gasp from her throat before she moaned loud enough to wake our ancestors.

"Anna, I- it's coming, this is it! Odin, why- why are we-"

"Nnnh! Oh, I- Elsa, wow, I think I'm- MMM, I'm going again! You're getting me twice in a row, this is unbelievable, I-"

"Don't push in so- NNNNNH, Anna, give it all to me!"

Her eyes lit at my request, and both of us knew it had been the most forward I'd ever approached the subject. "Yes, Elsa! Yes, you can have it all, I won't hold anything back!"

The renewed pace she then set was maddening, and everything went blank inside my head a little at a time, falling away everywhere other than the darkly pulsating light of Anna's gift to me, her coronation of my womanhood. Fire and ice seemed to cancel each other out as I felt both cooler and hotter than at any other point in my lifetime.

I swear that light exploded from within me. North Mountain rumbled and quaked. Snow found its way to the ceiling.

When I finished, I neither heard nor felt myself speak any intelligent words. Everything coherent flew out of me, and Anna's back was arched as far as I'd ever seen it go. With a final, shuddering sigh, she collapsed atop my body, hands falling to my shoulders.

"The… crown…!"

With a swift, barely-conscious motion, she swatted it out of me. No, she literally hit part of it until it bounced across our bed of snow. Might have elicited a discomfited laugh from me if I hadn't been completely spent by her ministrations.

Hours passed. Well, likely significantly less, but some amount of time. Finally, she pushed to her elbow and looked me up and down. "Y… you…"

"Me?" I questioned wearily, tracing the contours of her angelic face with my eyes. "Hmm…"

"Remember…" She licked her lips. "When I was talking about… marrying me instead of some old, stuffy Duke Of Blahblah?"

The blistering high of orgasm slowly receded as harsh reality asserted its unwelcome presence. This relationship would never be anything larger than a mistake. Then again, it was forever; we were sisters, bonded by blood and royal duty. Which meant we were destined to come back to this over and over for the rest of our lives.

"M-maybe-"

"Anna, don't."

"Can you at least let me finish first?!"

"You're going to offer to… make an honest monarch of me," I chuckled weakly. "But you know it simply isn't done. I will be expected to marry and produce the next heir, and you will probably get married off to another lordling, like Hans, and either take another wing of the castle, or run off to-"

"I don't want anyone else now. Can't stand the thought of it."

My heart broke a little. "Anna, don't do this, I…" I changed tactics, smiling sweetly. "You made me feel wonderful a moment ago. Can we leave it at that for now?"

Biting her lip for a moment, she swallowed and brushed my coitus-disheveled bangs out of my eyes, which made my heart skip over a beat all over again. Such a fond gesture from so perfect a girl… "But all I'm asking is for us to be together forever. It's not too complicated."

"Yes, but it-"

The door down in the foyer slammed open. Heavy steps sounded against the stairs as I sat up.

"Oh man," Anna hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Kristoff!"

"Huh?"

I barely had enough time to re-summon my ice-gown before a burly man with sandy-blond hair burst through the doors, panting and wild-eyed. "What happened?! Are you guys okay?!"

"UM!"

That was as far as Anna got. Apparently, that was all she could think to say. I spared her an anxious glance and saw her face was redder than it had been all throughout our love-making and the conversation (flirting?) that led up to it. Red like a sunburned beetroot.

"Who is this?" I asked suspiciously. Jealously?

"What… are you doing with no clothes on?" He looked between us, probably at my tousled hair and lack of shoes, and her lack of… well, anything but the barest covering. "Wow, I really must have missed some party."

Neither of us responded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anna dressing as quickly and quietly as she could, fumbling with straps and dropping things.

"Hmm…" The man called Kristoff's smallish eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest, pacing a few steps in. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys just knocked boots. Way to go, sisters! Let me join next time?"

A long time passed with just Kristoff sort of half-laughing, half-snorting as he waited for our reaction. He didn't get one; now neither of us was _moving._

"Guys, come on, it's just a joke. Lighten up."

"AH!"

Anna had tripped and fallen face-first into the bed while trying to put on one of her boots. In an instant, my hands were supporting her upward, cupping her cheek.

"You alright?"

"Of course," she breathed, eyes flicking between mine and Kristoff's. "You know me."

"I do," I whispered before stepping back.

"Holy _shit._" We both looked over, both dreading what he was about to say. He didn't seem like a complete ignoramus, but this was likely the most concentration that had ever overtaken his square-jawed features. "Wait, so… okay, there's no possible way this can be true. You can't- though when I came up here, Anna was…"

"Kristoff, I can explain," Anna panted, stamping her leg to get the boot situated at last. "I m-mean, well-"

"It's a lot warmer in here than one might anticipate," I offered timidly, unsure if I should really be intruding on their conversation. He wasn't _my _friend, after all.

"Right!" Anna giggled. "And she's my sister, right? I wanted to chat, we were… on her bed, chatting, and that's how it goes with sisters."

"Sisters!" I agreed - louder than I meant to.

"Half-naked chatting," he said weakly. "Sure, but… okay, what did you come up with? What's our game plan from here?"

We exchanged a glance. I saw something steely come over Anna's features before she turned back and said, "Elsa's going to work on her powers until she figures out what's wrong, a-and why Arendelle is snowed in. And that's all there is to it."

"It is?" I blustered, making a point of putting my magical shoes back on to show that I did at least have _some _degree of control. At that, Anna beamed with pride, and I returned her smile cautiously.

"Y-yes. Done deal."

Kristoff took a few steps closer, squinting. "But… but Anna, your hair…"

At first, I only spared it a brief look, expecting him to be commenting on how ill-groomed she looked after our brief indiscretion. Instead, I saw more of her hair turning white than ever before.

"H-how is…" It was as far as I got before Anna noticed the pigment leaving her own braid. It was only a few more strands than before, but it was still noticeable.

"What did you do to her?" Kristoff asked me with a dumbfounded expression in place.

"Do?" Anna gasped, looking between us. "I… I don't understand, she didn't _do _anything- I m-mean, nothing that would do this! Other stuff, but nothing to my hair!"

_Whoops._

"What did you do to her?!" When he repeated his question, it was from an inch away from my face. The flint in his eyes and set of his wide mouth brooked no dodging his line of inquiry. "So help me Odin, if-"

"No, I- no, it wasn't supposed to-"

"Kristoff, stop!" Anna hissed, tugging at one of his arms. "My sister didn't do this to me, it's just… part of how I was born, leave her alone!"

My heart sank through into my newly-reformed heels. "It's happening again."

"Again?" Anna whispered.

"Again. I did that to you the first time… I hurt you, and I'm hurting you now, I- even trying to love you does nothing but damage. I really am a monster."

Anna's breath caught at my words. I wasn't sure if it was my admission of guilt or proclamation of my feelings that wormed its way in with it, but she was shocked. "Elsa… all this time… what happened? Tell me, please?"

"No." My hands curled into fists. "If you stay with me any longer, I… I'll end up killing you. Go."

"Um," Kristoff began, having stepped back slightly to let us converse. "What did I miss, here?"

"You both have to get out of here before I lose control again," I growled, conjuring a shimmering wall of ice crystals that started pushing them toward my bedchamber doors. "Who knows how long it will or won't take? Not me. I can't even stop hurting the only person in the world I…"

"This is pretty much insane!" Kristoff was bellowing.

"You _what?!" _Anna was screaming from the other side of the crystals. "Say it - just say it one time! Don't kick me out, you can't keep shoving me out of your life!"

"GO!"

"WHOA!" came another voice from behind Anna. "You guys started without me! Did you know there's a _giant ice chess set _downstairs?! I wanna be the bishop!"

My crystals faltered when I spotted his carrot nose and huge dewey eyes. "Y… Olaf?!"

"Olaf!" he replied. "Wait, I mean, hi!"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed, cheeks flushing with renewed hope. "Look, it's Olaf! Remember him?! You made him _alive _somehow! You're not a monster, you- there's just some things you need-"

"It doesn't _matter!" _I half-screamed. "Regardless of how many snowmen come to life, I still can't risk hurting you again!"

"Everybody looks okay to me!" Olaf complained, stroking his chin with his little twig-arm. "Wait, is this a game, are we playing a game?! Me first, me first!"

Ignoring all of their grousing, I gave a final push and the odd little trio was outside my door. Instantly, however, Anna was pounding on it with all her might.

"You can't stay in there forever!" she shouted, changing tactics. "One of these days, you have to come out and face up to what's going on down there! And… and when you do, I will be right there by your side! We can figure this out together!"

Slowly, I strode to her, hands resting against the door exactly where hers were, staring into her shadowy eyes through the ice. "Thank you. For today. And I promise I won't… I won't do what I almost did on the balcony, but you have no power to stop this winter. To stop me. I'll figure this out on my own."

"Stop, don't say that! Elsa, I lo-"

Before she could finish her sentence and further destroy what was left of my feelings, I sent my power into the stairs under their feet, flattening them into an incline. Despite my heartache, I still felt the tiniest smile tug at my lips when I heard Olaf yelling "WHEEEEE!" all the way down the slide.

_Oh, little Anna. You don't honestly believe Olaf lives because of _my _magic, do you?_

And then there was only a monster in its self-made cage.

_- Dette skal videreføres -_


End file.
